A Case for Decision
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Tony and Ziva talked about kids.  Now they are married and have custody of Ziva's cousin's daughter, Hanah. But, what will happen when their life is filled with an even bigger task called Parenthood?  Sequel to "A Case for Discussion."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, the agency or the TV show. I also don't own the 1989 movie or 2009 TV show _Parenthood_ which I used in the summary. **

"Zia?" Three- year- old Hanah asked as the agent sat on the couch in her and Tony's new house. She looked up from her book and said, "Yes tateleh?"

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked. Ziva motioned for the child to sit by her. She and Tony had bought the house a little over a month ago and both could hardly believe they were married and taking care of a child. Hanah got onto the couch and cuddled next to her guardian.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ziva asked as she put her book on the end table.

"The one about the fairy!" Hanah said happily. Ziva smiled remembering the story Tony had made up on the plane was the girl's favorite story. Sadly, Ziva did not have that story committed to memory yet.

"Do you want to hear a new story?" Ziva asked. Hanah shook her head. Ziva rolled her eyes upward knowing it would be hard to reason with a three- year- old. She smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked the little girl. Hanah looked at Ziva as if she were trying to make up her mind. Finally, the little girl nodded her consent.

"Once upon a time," Ziva started, "there was a prince who was going to get married. Girls and princesses from everywhere came to see if they could marry him. All the girls each had something special they could do-"

"Could they fly?" Hanah asked happily.

"One of them could. What do you think the others could do?" Ziva asked her. Hanah thought hard for a moment, her face fully concentrating on the question she was asked. Suddenly, the child's thoughts were interrupted by someone coming through the door. Ziva looked over the couch to see Tony come in the door. He was bombarded by Hanah who decided to attach herself to Tony's leg.

"Hey Hanah!" Tony replied as he picked the child up and spun her around. Hanah giggled before Tony put her down.

"Hey." Tony said kissing Ziva. She smiled after they parted.

"So, how was your day off?" Tony asked as he followed his wife into their kitchen.

"Interesting." Ziva commented as she took a sauce pan from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"How?" Tony asked as he took the meat that had thawed and put in the pan.

"Well, I had to take Hanah to the doctor with me first of all." Ziva started as she cooked the burger in the sauce pan.

"Okay." Tony responded not sure where she was going with their conversation. He pulled out a bot to boil water in as Ziva started to go on with her conversation.

"Zia!" Hanah yelled as the two adults were talking. She noticed they were not paying attention. "Zia!" She called again. Ziva looked down at the little girl as she handed the packet of spaghetti noodles to Tony.

"Tateleh, it is not nice to interrupt when people are talking." She told Hanah. Hanah looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry." Hanah said apologetically.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness." Ziva heard Tony mutter. She looked up at him and lightly hit him on the leg.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as he turned away from the stove.

"She is three Tony." Ziva told him as she stood up. She turned back to Hanah.

"What did you want to say tateleh?" Ziva asked Hanah who was staring at the two agents like they were crazy.

"I drew you a picture!" Hanah said reverting back to her earlier, energetic state. The child ran out of the room and brought the piece of paper back. Tony and Ziva stared at Hanah's picture.

"Is this a princess?" Ziva asked as she tried to make sense of what the child coloured.

"Uh huh!" The child nodded. "It's one of de pwincesses in the stowy! She can control de wedew!"

"She can control the weather?" Tony asked looking at Ziva wondering what story she told the little girl.

"_Rumpelstiltskin_." Ziva told him. He nodded pretending he understood what was going on.

"Is dinnew weddy yet?" Hanah asked noticing the pot behind Ziva was boiling.

"No tateleh," Ziva said turning around to see the pot boiling just in time to turn the burner down and stir the noodles.

"Will you play wid me?" Hanah asked Tony.

"Sure kid." Tony told the little girl who took the agent by the hand and led him away from the kitchen. Ziva smiled at the girl's antics before going back to cooking dinner.

"Do you know Rumplestiskin?" Hanah asked Tony as he coloured with her.

"I do." Tony said as he picked up another crayon. He wondered where the child was going with the question.

"Will you tell me the rest?" She asked. The agent looked at his ward's face. He was unable to tell her, "No."

"Where did Ziva stop?" Tony asked the little girl. Hanah smiled at him and proceeded to tell him, in great detail, what Ziva told her. Before Tony could start where his wife left off, Ziva called them both to eat.

"I miss Savta Nettie." Hanah told Ziva as they ate. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"You know she had to go back home." Ziva said sweetly as she took another bite of her food.

"Why?" Hanah asked.

"Remember, she told you she had to go back to her house." Ziva said. "She missed it." The agents held their breathe hoping the child would take the answer even Aunt Nettie had given the child.

"She said she'd come visit remember?" Tony asked Hanah. The child's face lit up.

"When?" She asked happily. Tony and Ziva smiled, happy the little girl accepted the answer she had been given.

"Do you want to call her?" Ziva asked the little girl, knowing it was hard to be away from family for a long time.

"Now?" Hanah asked. The agent's laughed.

"After dinner." Tony told the little girl. "Eat your food please." He said. Hanah nodded eager to call her grandmother. A couple hours later, Ziva came into her and Tony's room.

"Did Hanah like talking to your Aunt Nettie?" Tony asked once his wife got under the covers.

"Ken." Ziva replied as she buried herself in the blankets. "She is in bed now." Ziva said after a few minutes.

"Good." Tony said. "Did she ask you to finish _Rumpelstiltskin_?" He asked her. Ziva smiled a little.

"Yes, and I did. She was a little scared when she found out Rumpelstiltskin was going to take the queen's baby." Ziva said.

"I would too." Tony replied. "Especially if he were my father." Ziva looked over at her husband after he said that.

"Tony-" Ziva started but was cut off.

"What did the doctor say?" Tony asked.

"He said that I am about five weeks." Ziva replied kissing his cheek.

"So, we, I mean, you, are?" He questioned.

"Yes." Ziva said. "But I do not want to tell anyone for at least another month."

"Agreed." Tony responded. Ziva smiled at him again before giving him another kiss.

"We are going to be parents." Ziva told him. He smiled back at her before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews I've gotten. They have made the two weeks I was gone funnier. By the way, the U.K. rocks! Here's your next chapter!**

The next day, Ziva came in the bullpen to find her husband and McGee sitting at their desks. Quickly, she sat in her seat and turned on her computer. The agent breathed a sigh of relief, pretty sure she had gotten away with her late arrival. Sadly, she was sorely mistaken.

"David, you're late." Gibbs said to her as he came in the bull pen. She looked up at him, knowing she was caught. A look crossed Gibbs face that Ziva was not sure she knew, but she had a gut feeling it was the same one he had when he wanted to give Tony a hard hit to the back of the head. Gibbs shook his head before looking at the rest of the team.

"Gear up." Gibbs ordered as he picked up his bag. McGee followed suit along with Tony and Ziva. As the boss and the other agent walked on, Tony looked over at his wife.

"You sure you can do this?" He asked her. She stared at him for a second as if he were crazy.

"Yes." Ziva stated almost angrily. Tony was taken aback by his wife's sudden change in temper. "Besides, we are the only ones who know right now." Ziva told him. Tony nodded, knowing, pregnant or not, Ziva was not one to be messed with. Besides, he decided she was probably right anyway.

"You two coming?" Gibbs yelled from behind him. The two agents let the conversation drop and went with their boss. Gibbs smirked when the two agents finally stepped inside the elevator. Tony, standing next to Gibbs, gave the older man a questioning look.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered to him, a smirk visible on the older agent's face. Tony gave him a sideways glance hoping that what his boss said was not true.

An hour later, the team was at the crime scene where Gibbs soon barked orders for his team. Ziva's stomach churned when she smelt the pungent odor of the dead body. When she heard what job she was given, she inwardly cringed. Gibbs noticed the agent's slight reluctance to snap pictures of the body and the crime scene, but decided to shrug the feeling off.

"You okay Zi?" Tony asked as he collected evidence. Ziva merely nodded as she tried not to inhale as much of the rank, dead body odor as she could. She was not in the mood to vomit at a crime scene. Tony noticed his wife's sharp intake of breath, took it as a sign not press the matter further, and continued to put evidence in bags.

In the bullpen, Tony looked over at Ziva who was typing on her computer.

"Hey," Tony whispered to Ziva. She was consumed in her typing at did not hear her husband.

"Zi!" He whispered. She looked up at the sound of her name and gave a husband a quick glare.

"What?" She finally asked. At the moment she had no patience to deal with her husband.

"You hungry?" He asked. Ziva rolled her eyes upward wondering why her patience decided to leave her now. She sighed softly and looked at the time on her computer.

"Yes." She answered. "What do you want?"

"I don't care." Tony answered. "You?"

"Hummus." Ziva replied.

"Hummus?" He asked her. She nodded. McGee watched the two agents bantering wondering when he could place his food order.

"Why don't you come with me and we can both pick up lunch?" He asked. Ziva smiled at her husband before looking at McGee.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He told her what he wanted and the two agents went to get lunch. Once they left, Gibbs came in.

"Where're my agent McGee?" The agent asked.

"Went to get lunch boss." McGee replied as he kept typing.

"You got anything?" Gibbs asked changing the subject. McGee told him what he found.

"Hey boss do you think there's something going on with Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked. Gibbs looked up at him. McGee knew the look on his boss's face meant that he did not care. McGee went back to work. Gibbs did the same, but realized if McGee asked a question involving his co- workers, something they were doing was very obvious and Gibbs was going to find out what it was.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciated it. I know this chapter isn't very long, but it helps with some of the later chapters. Enjoy!**

Gibbs watched as his agents came back with their lunch. He noticed nothing strange in the way the two agents acted toward each other, but felt as if there were something he was missing. At the moment, he could not pin point what was off, so he left his agents to their own devices. Tony gave McGee and Gibbs their food before sitting at his own desk to eat his. Ziva sat at her desk and typed.

"Not eating David?" Gibbs asked as he took a bite of his food. She looked up at her boss feeling as if she had been caught doing something wrong and hoped the look was not making its way to her features.

"No, I ate on the way back." Ziva replied hoping he would not ask any further questions. Much to her delight, Gibbs decided to keep his thoughts to himself, but she knew he was always watching. In a way, her boss watching her unnerved her, but Ziva kept cooly playing the game her boss had invented for the rest of the work day.

Five hours later, Tony and Ziva were sitting on their couch watching a movie. She looked at Tony before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. When she got a slight reply of, "Hmm?" she went on. "Did Gibbs seem a little more observant to you?" Tony looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked straightening up so he could look Ziva in the eyes.

"He seemed more, I do not know, interrogative?" Noticing her husband still did not fully understand she spoke again. "I felt like I was being evaluated." She clarified.

"Why would he do that?" Tony mused. The couple was silent for a minute as they watched the movie.

"Do you think he knows?" Ziva suddenly asked as she looked up at her husband. He looked down at her.

"I don't know. We weren't obvious or anything." Tony answered.

"I know, but Gibbs has his way of noticing things we do not." Ziva responded. Tony, his arm across Ziva's shoulder, rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

"Don't worry Sweetcheeks, I'm sure it was nothing." He said to her. She leaned into him a little more and sighed. For the team's sake, she hoped Tony was right.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, the chapter is short again. I really did try to make it as long as I could.**

Ziva walked in the bullpen the next day to find the eyes of three men staring at her. Tony was warning her about something, but she was not sure what. McGee looked confused, but that was normal. Gibbs looked annoyed, but more annoyed than usual.

"David." Gibbs stated. Ziva stood motionless, not sure what reason to give him for her second late arrival in two days. She swallowed, first, to keep her nausea at bay, but second to give her a moment before telling her boss what her excuse was.

"Hard to figure out a reason you were late?" Gibbs asked hoping she would tell him the real reason, or rather the reason he thought.

"I had a hard time getting Hanah to go to daycare today." Ziva said lamely. She watched Gibbs' expression wondering what he wanted her to say. He looked at her for a moment longer before saying, "We have a suspect in the interrogation room. You get to interrogate him." Ziva's mouth opened a little. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony signaling for her to not say anything. Ziva closed her mouth. She turned back to Gibbs, saw his expression, and promptly left the room to interrogate the suspect. Tony watched Ziva walk away. Soon, he felt a surge of pain enter his head.

"Ow, Boss!" Tony exclaimed rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Keep it out of the office." Gibbs said before walking away. Tony decided to follow his boss.

A few minutes later, he found himself in the observation room with his boss. Gibbs watched Ziva interrogate the suspect before looking at Tony.

"What's goin' on with you two?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked back at his wife.

"What do you mean boss?" Tony asked not taking his eyes away from the interrogation.

"You and Ziva. You two seem to be in your own little world this week." Gibbs explained wishing Tony would look at him and stop acting like a rebellious child. Thankfully, before Tony could say anything else, McGee came in.

"Boss, Abby got something else on the print." He told Gibbs.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gibbs said dismissing the agent. He looked at Tony before he left and said, "You've got till next week to fix whatever's going on between you two DiNozzo." Tony nodded in response. Once his boss left, he looked in the other room wondering how he and Ziva were going to tell their boss she was pregnant. Suddenly, Tony was brought out of his thoughts by the suspect getting out of his chair, knocking it over, and slowly going toward Ziva.

**Hehe, this is fun. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say, thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. Anyway, I know you are probably annoyed by the author's rambling, so I will let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!**

Ziva sat upright in her seat. She watched as the suspect slowly came to her chair. Her face stayed emotionless while her brain was whirring with ways of escaping. The suspect she had been interrogating now had an arm on either side of her chair. She tried not to smell the victim's breath that was now too close to her face. She closed her mind as he whispered threats in her ear. The agent cringed as she was reminded a small bit of Somalia.

From the other room, Tony watched feeling helpless. He could see his wife's anger rising the longer she sat in the chair. Then, he saw her cringe in a way that was all too familar to him. He knew she was thinking about Somalia. When he saw her the way she was, he decided he did not care what would happen as long as she was safe. Quickly, he made his way to the other room. When he finally opened the door Tony saw Ziva pinning the suspect against the wall. She turned when she heard Tony enter. Slowly, he went over to her.

"Hey, Zi." He said gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "I think you can let him go now." Ziva relaxed a little and loosened her grip on her suspect. Soon Gibbs came in the room and stared at his agents. He saw Ziva was slightly shaken up.

"Take her home DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs-" Ziva started.

"No buts David. You're going home." Gibbs responded. Ziva looked at Tony who looked like he agreed with their boss. Noticing he did, Ziva left the room.

"Zi!" Tony said going after her.

"There something going on between them?" The suspect asked once they were gone. "They act like a married couple."

"They are." Gibbs replied as he took the suspect away and walked him down the hall. At the other end, Tony and Ziva were grabbing their bags to leave.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked as he sat at his desk.

"Home." Was Ziva's testy reply. McGee gave Tony a questioning look.

"She and the suspect did not get along too well." Tony responded.

"What ha-" McGee was cut off by an impatient Ziva.

"Can we go?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her and they went to the elevator. The agents were silent till they got in the car.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing." Ziva responded as she looked out the window.

"There's something wrong. I know you." He told her. She sighed before saying anything.

"You did not come to help me." She said.

"What do you mean I did not come to help you?" He asked.

"You could tell I was uncomfortable, but you still did not help me. I wanted back- up." Ziva answered.

"You seemed to have it covered when I walked in there." Tony responded. Ziva shot him a glare, tears threatening to stream down her face. Tony noticed they were at Hanah's day care and pulled into one of the parking spaces.

"Zi." He said softly, "I did not mean it that way."

"I know." Ziva replied. There was silence before she spoke again. "Tony, when am I allowed to get my car?" She asked.

"We'll get it tomorrow." Tony answered. "Why don't we get Hanah first and go home." Ziva smiled slightly at the suggestion and got out of the car with Tony following her. He sighed to himself wondering how much moodiness he could endure for the next several months.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I loved the reviews. Here is a little break in the drama for a moment. I felt throughout the chapters (excluding the first) that I was leaving little Hanah out, so I have written this to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story (the names have been changed to suit this and further chapters) told to Hanah. That story is owned by my father.**

Ziva watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Hanah played with her toys. A smiled played on the agent's lips as she pictured what the scene before her would look like a few years from now. Two children playing together, or if the scene would unfold as it had with her and her brother, they would be chasing each other.

"Zia!" Hanah said bringing the agent from her thoughts.

"Yes tateleh?" Ziva asked the little girl.

"Whewe Tony?" The girl asked.

"He had to go back to work." Ziva explained. "Are you hungry?" She asked her. Hanah nodded and went over to Ziva.

"Why Tony work?" Hanah asked as she sat at the table.

"Because he had to work." Ziva responded as she sat with the three- year- old.

"Why not you?" Hanah questioned as she took a bite of her sandwich. Ziva looked at the child.

"Gibbs sent me home." Ziva answered. "Eat your food." Hanah took another bite of her food. Ziva heard her cell phone ring and went to answer it.

"Shalom." She answered.

"Hey Zi, how are you?" Tony asked.

"I am fine." Ziva replied watching Hanah out of the corner of her eye. "Have you found anything else on the case?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Hey, I gotta get back to work."

"Alright. I will see you." Ziva replied. "Say good- bye Hanah." Hanah looked at her.

"Bye!" Hanah responded. Ziva heard Tony laugh on the other end before she hung up.

"Are you done eating?" She asked the little girl. Hanah nodded. Ziva looked at the child and said, "Bring me your plate." Hanah did as she was told and gave Ziva the plate.

"Play?" Hanah asked.

"Yes tateleh, go play." Ziva responded. Hanah went into the other room and resumed the game she had been playing. Ziva put the dishes away and sat on the couch as the three- year- old played with her toys. Soon, Ziva noticed Hanah acting tired.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Ziva asked her. The child shook her head, but Ziva could tell the child was losing her battle with sleep. She took Hanah to her room for her nap.

Ziva had just started picking up toys when Hanah came back in the room.

"What is it?" Ziva asked the child as she put a doll in a bucket.

"I no sleep." Hanah replied, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes you do. Go back to bed." Ziva replied wishing the child had not inherited the David stubbornness.

"No." Hanah answered.

"Why?" Ziva asked, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"I no tired." Hanah said before yawning. Ziva sighed.

"Go back to your room and I will tell you a story." Ziva replied. The child thought about it and quickly went back to her room. Ziva followed her.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Hanah." Ziva, who was now next to Hanah on the bed, began. "One day," she went on, "she was invited to a party at a big house. But, when she got there, nobody was home and nothing was in the house except a candle. Hanah took the candle and went up the stairs. Suddenly, her light went out." Ziva looked at Hanah, whose eyes were wide. Ziva continued. "She reached out in front of her and found there was a door. She opened it and walked inside." Hanah, now a little over her adrenaline rush instead hugged her toy to her. "Then," Ziva said, "the lights came on and everyone screamed, 'Happy Birthday!'" Hanah smiled.

"That funny." Hanah responded.

"Yes it is. But now you need to go to sleep." Ziva said. Hanah looked sad.

"I will be right here." Ziva responded. "Close your eyes." Hanah did and went under the covers. Ziva gently rubbed the child's back until Hanah, and unknowingly, herself, fell asleep.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I always appreciate the reviews. I'm happy you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better though. **

**Oh, just for clarification in the story, Tony and Ziva's house is one story. **

Tony came into the house and put his keys on the table by the door. He looked in the living room to see no one in there. Straining his ears, he listened for any sign of Ziva or Hanah. He smiled when he heard snoring coming from Hanah's room. He opened the child's door to see Ziva and Hanah asleep. The agent quietly closed the door before going to the kitchen to start dinner. He was in the middle of cooking the burger he had in the pan when he felt a pair of arms behind him and before the person kissed him on the neck.

"This could be considered red- light behavior Agent David." Tony jokingly warned. She audibly smirked and whispered, "You wish." He grinned as she took her arms from around him and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Have a nice nap?" He questioned as he put the spatula to the side of the pan. Ziva smiled.

"Yes." She answered. "What is for dinner?" She questioned.

"Tacos?" Tony replied. Ziva was about to reply when Hanah came in the room.

"Tacos?" The three- year- old asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yep." Tony said. "You okay with that?" He asked looking at Ziva. She nodded her approval before getting the blender.

"Help?" Hanah questioned. The agents smiled at her.

"Yes tateleh, you can help." Ziva told her.

"What you make?" Hanah asked curiously as Ziva cut tomatoes.

"Salsa." Ziva replied as she put the tomato halves in the blender. "Do you want to put the other tomatoes in?" She asked. Hanah nodded happily. She let the child stand on a chair and put the other tomato halves in the blender.

A little over an hour later, Tony and Ziva were sitting with Hanah in the living room watching a movie. The little girl was glued to _Beauty and the Beast_, so Tony decided it was safe to talk about the baby with no fear of Hanah hearing.

"We need to tell your father at some point Zi." Tony whispered in her ear. She stared in his eyes wondering what had prompted the conversation he decided to start. Tony realized the question she had in her brain and decided to clarify.

"I mean, he wants to know. He told us this when we got married." Tony said. She sighed really wishing she could find a way around it.

"I know." Ziva replied. "I am just scared to tell him. Especially since it is so soon after we got married."

"If it helps, I have to tell my dad too." Tony told her.

"It does not." Ziva answered. "We should be happier about this yes?"

"You aren't?" Tony asked.

"I am." Ziva replied. "I just do not wish for things to change. I am a little scared." Tony hugged Ziva close to him and kissed her on her forehead.

"I know." He said softly, "I know."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated, my mind has been blocked on what to write. Also, this will be insanely short as you can tell. Anyway, enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva stepped into the bull pen the next day to see McGee feverishly typing on his computer.

"Whatcha doin McGoo?" Tony asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Finding information on our suspect."

"Why?" Ziva asked looking up from her computer. "We brought him in did we not?"

"Not the right guy." Gibbs said coming in.

"What happened to the last one Boss?" Tony asked from his seat. Ziva sent him a glare from across the bull pen.

"Wrong guy." Gibbs explained. "You find anything McGee?" The agent looked up from his desk.

"Yeah Boss it's-" He was cut off by Gibbs' phone. A minute later he looked at Ziva and Tony.

"Abby's got something." He told them. The agents nodded and went to Abby's lab.

"Tony, Ziva!" The hyper Goth yelled when she saw them.

"Hey Abs." Tony said. "What d' y' got?" He asked as he and Ziva went closer to their friend's computer.

"Oh, that blood matter on the victim wasn't the victim's-" Abby stopped, "Ziva, are you okay?" She asked noticing her friend was about to fall over. Ziva looked at her as if she were confused. Tony noticed his wife's behavior and said, "Abby, can she sit in your chair?" Abby looked at him and gave the agent her chair. She went on with her explanation before Tony was called by Gibbs to go with McGee and bring back the suspect. Ziva was about to leave too before Abby stopped her.

"Hey Ziva." Abby told her. Ziva looked at her. "You look tired." Abby said. Ziva looked at her quizically.

"Are you okay?" Abby questioned.

"I am fine Abby." Ziva smiled before leaving.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews I got. I enjoyed them.**

Ziva went to her desk and saw Gibbs walking toward her.

"Do you need me to do anything Gibbs?" She asked him secretly hoping she could get away from doing paperwork.

"Yeah, go down to Ducky." He responded. "He said he had something to show me." Noticing Ziva's puzzled face, Gibbs said, "I have to interrogate the suspect."

"I cannot?" Ziva questioned knowing her question seemed to display a whiny emotion. Gibbs wondered what brought on the agent's question and attitude, but decided to dismiss Ziva's actions until later.

"Not after yesterday David." Gibbs responded as he walked away toward the interrogation rooms. Ziva sat in her chair remembering her outburst. Sighing, Ziva walked down to autopsy. She stopped before going inside, not happy with the aroma of decaying flesh.

"Ziva!" Ducky said once the agent walked inside. "Nice to see you. What brings you down here?" Ziva walked over to an empty autopsy table before speaking.

"Gibbs sent me down here to find what other information you had." She replied before slowly breathing out to dispel the nausea that was forming.

"Oh, yes. I found an interesting thing lodged in the victim's liver." Ducky said going over to the organ. He motioned the agent to come toward him. Reluctantly, she went.

"I found an interesting substance that may be a cause of death. I gave the substance to Abigail, but I'm not sure if she has it processed yet." Ducky answered. "You know, this reminds me of the time I was in-"

"Thank- you Ducky." Ziva replied. "I will see if Abby has found anything." Ducky nodded as Ziva walked to the door.

"Good- bye Ziva." He called after her. She heard him call her as she got on the elevator to check on Abby. She made it to Abby's floor when she was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. Twenty minutes later, Ziva was in Abby's lab.

"Ziva!" Abby said when she saw her friend. The Goth ran over to her and gave Ziva a hug.

"What is it?" Ziva asked once the forensic scientist stopped hugging her.

"Ducky told me you were coming here, but then you didn't and-"

"Abby, I am fine." Ziva said.

"But that was twenty minutes ago!" Abby replied. Ziva looked at her friend.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Oh, the substance in the man's liver was arsenic. Kind of spooky right?" Abby asked. Ziva looked at her friend quizzically.

"_Arsenic and Old Lace_?" Abby responded. She noticed her friend was not paying attention. "Ziva?" She asked. Ziva looked at her.

"Sorry," Ziva said, "what did you say?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you sure you're okay?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I am just tired." Ziva replied. Abby smiled at her.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"We need a Girl's Night." Abby answered.

"A Girl's Night?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah! We haven't had one in over a month!" Abby exclaimed. Ziva wondered if going out with Abby for a night would be a good idea.

"Fine." Ziva replied. "But, could we keep it low locked? I would not like to go home to a three- year- old and explain to her why I had a bad headache." Abby laughed.

"Sure." She replied as Ziva went toward the door. "Oh, it's low _key_, not locked." Ziva smiled before she left the lab. On her way back to the bull pen, she realized she would have to find a way to keep Abby from realizing she was pregnant.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter!**

Tony watched Ziva as they sat in their bed watching T.V.

"Zi, are you okay? You've been quiet all night." Tony asked. Ziva put her book down before sighing.

"I am having a 'Girl's Night' with Abby tomorrow night." Ziva said.

"That sounds great. You two have catching up to do." Tony told her.

"I know. I just think she will find out." Ziva responded.

"What's wrong with that?" Tony asked. "We need to at least tell your father anyway."

"I know, but what if something happens?" She asked. "I do not want to tell my father he is going to be a grandfather and then have something happen." Tony smiled.

"What?" She asked noticing his smile.

"You worry too much." He told her.

"Someone has to." Ziva responded as she put her book on the night stand.

"Gay shlafen." Ziva said kissing him before she turned out her light and buried herself in the blankets.

"Night." Tony muttered back as he copied Ziva's actions.

At seven the next morning Tony and Ziva woke up and realized it was Saturday. Happily, the two agents shut their eyes and went back to sleep. Sadly, their extra sleep did not last long. Fifteen minutes later the voice of a little girl was heard as she ran into the room. She climbed into the bed and gently shook Tony awake. He heard the child but decided not to respond. The child looked at him and whispered his name. He still did not respond. Finally, she nudged him and he opened his eyes and tickled her. She giggled happily waking Ziva up. She smiled at them before turning on her side and using her elbow to prop herself up.

"Boker Tov!" Hanah said happily once she saw Ziva was awake.

"Boker Tov tateleh." Ziva said smiling at Hanah.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked them. Hannah nodded eagerly. Ziva watched Tony and Hanah leave the room and smiled. She was about to follow her family out of the room when she suddenly re- directed her course to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came into the kitchen to find Tony and Hanah mixing batter in a bowl.

"Pancakes?" Ziva asked as she walked in and went toward her husband and child. Hanah looked at Ziva, the child's face smudged with flour.

"Muffins!" The child exclaimed. "See?" Hannah questioned pointing toward the batter that was now being put put into a muffin tin.

"I see tateleh." Ziva answered. The agent noticed Hanah give her a strange look. "What is it?" She asked.

"Tired?" Hanah questioned.

"No, I am not tired." Ziva replied wondering if the little girl had been listening to her and Tony talk. She was brought out of her thoughts by the oven door closing.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Ziva asked the now dancing Hanah. She nodded.

"Okay tateleh, come on." Ziva said taking her out of the room. Tony sat in the kitchen waiting for the muffins. A few minutes later he heard a phone ring. He went to answer it.

"Hello?" He responded.

"Tony, it's your father." The voice on the other line said. "Would you mind if I came to see you?" Tony was not sure how to respond, but thankfully Ziva came in with Hanah. The look on her face made him know she was wondering who was on the other line. He mouthed the person was his father.

"He wants to see us." Tony answered, his hand held on the phone so his father could not fully hear him. Ziva's face paled.

"Dad, I don't know if now is a good time." Tony said.

"Nonsense, I'll be down there in two days." Sr. answered. Ziva could tell her father- in- law had just invited himself over. A few seconds later Tony hung up.

"We have two days." Tony responded. Regaining his happier state he looked down at Hanah.

"You want muffins?" He asked.

**Gay shlafen- go to sleep**

**Boker Tov- good morning**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait. Oh, if some of this seems a little on auto pilot, I want to warn you, I am terrible at the whole "Girl's Night" deal. Personally, I would rather stay home than go anywhere. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Ziva knocked on the door to Abby's apartment. She knew she promised Abby she would come, but was tempted to turn around and go home. For some reason, she had a feeling something would go wrong tonight. However, before she could leave, Abby opened her door.

"Ziva!" Abby said giving her friend a hug.

"Hi Abby!" Ziva replied once the Goth released her. "What are you making?" Ziva asked smelling the aroma of food.

"Pasta!" Abby responded. Ziva smiled.

"It smells good." Ziva responded as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, can you get a couple plates. I just need to add the sauce to the noodles and it'll be ready."

"Sure." Ziva replied. Abby pointed to where she kept the plates and Ziva got them down. A few minutes later, the girls were sitting on Abby's couch mainly catching up on the last month.

"You look worried about something." Abby said as she put her plate on the coffee table.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ziva told her as she ate the last bite of her food.

"It is." Abby said to her friend. Ziva sighed before speaking.

"Tony's father is coming on Monday." Ziva replied as she put her plate beside Abby's.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"We have no idea. He just told Tony he would see us in two days." Ziva replied. "I do not even know how we will be able to get the house cleaned before then." She added. Abby laughed a little.

"What?" Ziva asked confused by her friend's laughing.

"You sound like a mom." Abby responded. "I'm not used to you acting like that." Ziva smiled.

"As long as I do not turn into _my _mother I think I am fine." Ziva said. Before Abby could say anything else, Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ziva asked.

_"Do you know where Hanah's stuffed monkey is?"_ Tony asked. _"I can't find it."_

"It is in the dryer."

_"You put her monkey in the dryer?" _Tony whispered so Hanah would not hear him.

"He needed to be washed!" Ziva answered.

_"Okay." _Tony said. _"I'll go rescue him. Ani ohev otach." _Ziva smiled before responding, "Ani ohevet otcha." She shut the phone and then looked at Abby who had a conniving look on her face.

"What?" Ziva asked not sure if she wanted to know what was going on in the inner workings of Abby's mind.

"You and Tony need another kid." Abby decided. Ziva looked at her in shock.

"Come on!" Abby went on. "You would have like the cutest kid ever! Besides, then Hanah could have someone to play with!" Ziva smiled a little.

"See you like the idea!" Abby responded. Ziva shook her head.

"I do not know." Ziva said as she took her and Abby's plate to the kitchen hoping to stop the conversation. She had no desire to tell her friend she was pregnant yet. Abby followed her friend, taking the dishes from her hand.

"Okay, new question. Boy or girl?" Abby asked as she rinsed the plates off and put them in the dish washer along with the forks. Ziva who had been admiring the Abby- like touches in the kitchen quickly whipped her head around. "_If _you and Tony had another kid, would you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Abby clarified.

"A boy would be nice, but I do not think it matters." Ziva answered. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should leave." Ziva responded. "I told Hanah I would be home to tell her good- night." Ziva said.

"Fine." Abby said glumly, "But don't think this conversation is over."

"Bye Abby." Ziva said as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye Ziva." Abby said before her friend shut the door. Fifteen minutes later, Ziva was at her house. She walked in and put her purse down before going to Hanah's doorway and listening as Tony told Hanah a story before she went to sleep. She smiled before going into the room.

"Ziva!" Hanah exclaimed happily.

"Hello tateleh." Ziva said giving the child a kiss on the cheek. "What story is Tony telling you?"

"Rumplestiskin." The child answered. Ziva eyed her husband for a second before smiling at him.

"Okay, I will let Tony finish the story now, yes?" Ziva said as she sat by Tony on the child's bed. Hanah nodded. Tony was near the end when he and Ziva noticed her falling asleep.

"Laila Tov." Ziva said softly to the child before kissing her on the forehead. Hanah smiled a little before dropping off to sleep. The agents quietly left the child's room before speaking.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Ziva asked when they went into the living room.

"She wanted to hear it." Tony responded as they sat on the couch. Ziva chuckled.

"I think she suspects something." Ziva said after a minute.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"She asked if I was tired this morning." Ziva told him. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"It is up to you." Tony answered. Ziva smirked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Abby told us we needed to have another kid." Ziva said smiling. "She was insistent. I almost told her we were."

"I think she's going to be the happiest out of the whole team." Tony said.

"I think so." Ziva replied as she put her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Come on Zi, let's go to bed." Tony said. Ziva nodded in response as she got up and walked with her husband to their room.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews I got. I know it doesn't have anything worth while in it yet. I promise next chapter will.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva woke up the next morning to the sound of pans banging around in the kitchen. The agents quickly got up and quietly went out of the room. Ziva and Tony stared at the scene in front of them. Hanah was standing on a chair by the stove with a spoon in her hand.

"Hanah?" Ziva called. The little girl turned around.

"Hi!" Hanah responded happily.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked with a half scolding tone in his voice.

"Making bwekfast!" Hanah replied, "See!" The little girl motioned the agents to come over to her. Tony and Ziva looked to see a raw egg with shell in the unheated pan. Tony and Ziva stared at each other a moment.

"Next time," Ziva started as she got a paper towel to clean egg yolk that had spilled on the counter, "ask me or Tony for help okay tateleh?" Hanah looked at the adult.

"Why?" The child asked.

"Because you are not old enough to work the stove yet." The agent responded as she proceeded to put the raw egg in the trash.

"What am I big 'nough to do?" Hanah asked as she jumped off the chair.

"You are big enough to put toast in the toaster." Tony told her as he got the bread down and handed it to her. The child eyed the adult suspiciously.

"You are such a David." Tony said smiling as he stood up to move the chair for Hanah. He helped the child put toast in the toaster and butter the bread before Ziva finished cooking the new, shell free, batch of eggs.

Later that day, Tony and Ziva, with little help from Hanah, were cleaning their house.

"Why're we cleaning?" Hanah asked.

"Because Tony's dad is coming to stay with us." Ziva told her. Hanah nodded.

"Why's he coming?" Hanah questioned as the agents now faced the task of cleaning their guest room.

"To drive me insane." Tony muttered as he took a couple boxes from the room into the living room. Ziva rolled her eyes at her husband.

"He wanted to see us." Ziva cheerfully told the child. "Will you help me take these pillow cases and sheets off the bed please tateleh." Ziva asked. Hanah nodded eager to help the adults.

"Zi, we need to figure out what to do with some of this stuff." Tony said when he came back into the room to get another box.

"We will when your father leaves. For now we can put them in the garage. I will help you in a minute." Ziva said, sheets in her arms. "First, Hanah and I need to put these in the wash." Tony smiled before kissing her.

"Okay." He said taking the box toward the garage. An hour later, Tony and Ziva stood in the doorway of the room.

"This looks a lot better." Tony told her.

"Yes it does." Ziva told him. "But, you do know that this bed will not be here much longer."

"Oh come on, we could let him or her sleep on a huge bed." Tony smirked. "Our kid would love it!"

"Yes, being related to you it would." Ziva said. "Our baby is sleeping in a crib."

"The dwyer is done!" Hanah said happily behind the adults. They turned to look at her.

"Okay tateleh. Thank you for telling me." Ziva said. She turned to look at Tony. "Lunch?" She asked. He smiled and followed the girls to the kitchen.

**I want at least ten reviews!**

**So, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review I've gotten. I appreciate them. Now, onto the story!**

Tony and Ziva walked into the bull pen Monday morning each with a sour expression on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" McGee asked once he looked up from his desk.

"We have to pick up Tony's father tonight." Ziva replied as she put her bag behind her desk and sat down at her chair.

"He's also staying with us." Tony mumbled as he turned his computer on.

"I thought he usually stayed at a hotel or something." McGee responded.

"He does." Ziva responded, anger cascading through her sentence. She and Tony shared a look suggesting they stop the conversation.

"Where's the boss man?" Tony asked looking at McGee.

"Went for coffee." McGee responded hoping he sounded convincing. He did not want Tony and Ziva to find out that Gibbs and Abby were prying into their personal lives and that McGee was helping by distracting them. The agents had been working for a couple hours when Tony's phone rang. Looking at the I.D. he answered it.

"_Mr. DiNozzo?"_ A voice on the other line said.

"Yes?" Tony asked.

"_This is Hanah's teacher. I'm calling to tell you that you need to pick your daughter up."_

"Is she okay?" Tony asked the woman.

"_Yes. The power went out and we are calling parents to pick their children up."_ The teacher responded.

"Okay, thank you." Tony responded as he got up to find his wife. He finally found her in the break room eating crackers.

"Hey." Tony said as he came in the room. "Hanah's daycare is letting the kids out early. If Gibbs asks, I went to get her."

"I will get her Tony." Ziva said standing up. "I know you probably have paperwork to finish."

"You sure?" Tony asked knowing she had not been feeling the best yesterday. Ziva smiled at his concern, though it still annoyed her a little. She was not fully used to people wanting to take care of her.

"I am pregnant Tony. Not an invalid." Ziva told him kissing him on the cheek. "I will be back soon."

Twenty minutes later Ziva was at Hanah's daycare. She got out of her car and went toward the child's teacher.

"Ziva!" Hanah replied giving her a hug. Ziva smiled at her and picked the girl up.

"Hello tateleh." Ziva told Hanah before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you for calling." Ziva told the child's teacher.

"It's my job Mrs. DiNozzo." The woman replied. Ziva smiled before turning to leave.

"Oh, Mrs. DiNozzo!" The teacher called. Ziva turned toward her wondering if she had left something. "Congratulations!" Ziva stared blankly at the woman for a second. "Hanah tells me you are having a baby." The teacher continued. Ziva noticed a smile creeping through her normally calm features, though she was confused on how the three year old could know she was pregnant.

"Thank you." Ziva replied quickly. "If you do not mind, I really need to get back to work."

"Of course." The teacher responded. Ziva took Hanah to her car and put the child in her car seat.

"Hanah?" Ziva asked looking in the rearview mirror at her ward. "Why did you tell Miss Annie I was going to have a baby?" Hanah looked at Ziva for a moment wondering if she were in trouble.

"You are not in trouble." Ziva reassured the little girl. "I just want to know what made you say that." Hanah nodded.

"You said you were to Tony yesterday when you were cleaning." Hanah said innocently. Ziva smiled and shook her head.

"It is a secret right now though okay?" Ziva said. "We do not want to tell Aunt Abby, Uncle Timmy, or Gibbs."

"Why?" Hanah asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Because Tony and I want to surprise them." Ziva told the three year old. Hanah sat silently for a moment.

"Okay." Hanah conceded smiling. Ten minutes later, Ziva came into the bull pen to find Tony sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Tony, I need to talk to you." Ziva said to him. He watched her go toward the bathroom before he followed. Tony shut the door to the men's bathroom before his wife proceeded.

"Hanah knows." Ziva blurted. "She heard the comment I made to you yesterday about turning the guest room into a nursery." Tony noticed the worried look on his wife's face.

"Zi, calm down. It's not like she said anything." Tony said. Ziva gave him a look disproving his theory.

"Who did she tell?" He asked.

"Her teacher." Ziva said. "I told her not to tell the team because we wanted to tell them, but I do not know if she can hold a secret for very long."

"Zi, they won't." Tony reassuringly told her.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"Because—" He was cut off.

"She is with Abby right now." Ziva told him. Tony looked at her in shock.

"Why?" He questioned.

"It was either Abby or McGee." Ziva told him.

"Good point." Tony answered. He looked at Ziva to see tears coming to her eyes. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry." Tony whispered. Ziva sighed.

"Your father is coming today." Ziva told him.

"We should probably start somewhere right?" He said smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She said. "But, I did not think your father would be that person."

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I know it's been a while since I updated, but be happy in knowing I DID think of what I was going to do for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anthony DiNozzo Sr. (oh, picture Robert Wagner playing with a three year old. It will come in handy later and also make you laugh as you read this ('cause we all **_**love **_**to read disclaimers…)). I also do not own the company who manufactures Barbie dolls. I do however have a TON that I played with when I was younger. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Tony and Hanah stood in the airport waiting for Tony's father. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony watched Hanah dart over to the window. He smiled remembering how as a kid he would watch the planes come in with his mother when his dad would be on business. Tony lifted the girl up so she could look out the window better, even though she would never be able to watch the planes physically land on the run way unless she boarded a flight; he found joy from the child's excitement.

"What your abba's name?" Hanah asked the agent once she was done watching planes.

"Senior." Tony replied. Hanah cocked her head to the side before smiling.

"That a funny name." Hanah replied.

"It's actually his nickname." Tony told the child. Noticing Hanah had no idea what a nickname was, Tony told her.

"What's yours?" Hanah questioned.

"Tony." He answered. "My real name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr." He said.

"Junior?" Hanah asked.

"Yeah, my dad has the same name I do." Tony told the inquisitive child.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my parents wanted to name me after him." Tony said. The child nodded in understanding before saying, "Name the baby that." Tony smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't want it to have its own name?" Tony questioned not liking the idea of naming a son Anthony DiNozzo the first.

"Like?" Hanah questioned.

"Pick one." Tony told her. The child thought for a moment.

"Caleb." Hanah ventured.

"What if it's a girl?" Tony said.

"Hanah!" The child quickly answered. Tony smiled at her. He looked at the times on the arrival board and located his father's flight.

"He'll be here soon." Tony muttered to himself.

"You not happy?" Hanah asked. Tony looked at the three year old for a moment. He had forgotten she had ears like a hawk.

"I am tired." Tony answered.

"Like Zia?" She responded. Tony merely nodded his head slightly. Masking his annoyance with a grin, he said, "Look for a tall man with white hair." Hanah nodded before starting her mission.

"What color is this?" The child asked a few seconds later pointing to the chair Tony was sitting in.

"Blue." Tony said, knowing it would be hard for the child to keep any type of concentration for a long amount of time.

"What color is this?" Hanah questioned as she pointed to the sleeve on her shirt.

"Pink." Tony said happily. He decided to play a game of "What Color is This?" with the child. Soon he looked up to see people coming into the airport.

"Look for my dad." Tony told the little girl. She nodded. Soon, Tony's father came out wearing his signature coat and tie.

"Dad!" Tony said directing the older man's attention.

"Junior!" Senior responded going over to them. He looked down at Hanah and smiled. "Hi Hanah!" He said. Hanah waved a little before taking Tony's hand.

"You have white hair!" Hanah told the older man. Senior looked at his son.

"We were playing the color game earlier." Tony answered. Senior nodded before the three went to collect the older man's luggage.

Once Senior's bags were collected, the Tony, his father, and Hanah went to the car. Soon, everything was situated in the vehicle and the family left the airport. Ten minutes after leaving, Tony heard his father chuckle.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She's fast asleep." Senior said. "I remember when you did that as a kid. You know Junior, you and Ziva should think about having a kid."

"We do." Tony responded nodding toward the back seat.

"I know, but you two should have another. You know, someone for Hanah to play with."

"I was an only child and I turned out fine." Tony pointed out.

"Yes, but think of what it would have been like if you had had a sibling." Senior replied.

"How was your flight?" Tony asked as he turned left, hoping to avoid the conversation that could arise.

"It was fine. A little uncomfortable, but then again what can you expect from airlines now a days." Senior responded. There was silence for a little while before Senior spoke again.

"Where is Ziva?" The man asked.

"Home." Tony said. "She wanted to clean up a little more before you got there." Senior nodded. Soon they were interrupted by a voice in the back seat.

"Can I listen to my song?" Hanah asked. Tony smiled.

"Sure." Tony said as he put a CD in. Little kid music filled the stereo system of the car.

"What is this?" Senior asked motioning toward the music.

"It's my song!" Hanah said happily from her car seat before she started singing along to it. Tony laughed as he watched his dad try to adjust to the screaming rather than singing of a three- year- old. A little later, Tony parked in the drive way and helped Hanah out of her seat. Happily, she ran to the door and opened it. Tony came into the house with his father and his father's bags to hear Hanah telling Ziva what she did that afternoon. Ziva came into the living room to be greeted by her father- in- law.

"Hello, my dear." Senior said kissing Ziva's hand. She smirked slightly before glancing over at Tony, his face straining from the amount of wait he had to carry.

"Hello." Ziva said. "Do you want me to take you to the guest room? Those bags must be heavy." Senior told her he would and the three adults and the talkative three year old went to the guest room. Ziva took the bag she had been carrying and set it on the floor next to the suitcase Tony had brought in. The two agents exchanged a silent conversation before they were interrupted by Tony's father.

"Very nice." Senior said after he observed his surroundings.

"I helped!" Hanah happily interjected.

"You did a good job." Senior said before smiling at her. She widely smiled back at him before saying, "Come see my room!" Senior looked at the agents quickly before being dragged away from his room. Tony and Ziva smiled once the adult and child left.

"Your father is very good with her." Ziva told him. "I am surprised he was not that way with you when you were younger." Tony cynically chuckled.

"He was when I was about her age. He even took me fishing. A lot changed after that year though." Tony stated. Ziva knew not to press any further.

"Why'd you carry his bag?" Tony asked a few seconds later.

"I saw you were struggling with them so I helped. Besides," Ziva went on noticing the look on Tony's face, "I took the lightest bag." Tony still did not look happy.

"Why are you worried?" Ziva asked, her voice soft as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"It's just something my dad said." Tony said truthfully as he wondered what his life would have been like with a sibling.

"Your father brought a lot." Ziva pointed out bringing her husband out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, he does that." Tony responded as he rubbed his neck a little.

"Like father like son." Ziva said smiling.

"Oh, speaking of sons. Hanah picked out a name." Tony said. Ziva cocked her head a little.

"Caleb." Tony told her. She thought about the name choice for a minute.

"I like it. What do you think?" She asked.

"Jacob." Tony said to her. She laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"First off, we do not know if we _are _having a boy, and second, I wonder what your father's reaction will be when we tell him. I do not know if Hanah can keep a secret like that from him very long." Ziva told him.

"I don't know." Tony said. "But at least I won't have to have the conversation I almost had with him in the car."

"Not him too?" Ziva answered.

"First Abby, then my father." Tony said as the couple walked out of the room to see what Hanah was doing and hoping they did not have to save the older man from playing Barbies with the child.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I hope you like this chapter. It took a million years for me to figure out and I am still not sure how I like it.**

Tony and Ziva were met in front of Hanah's bedroom door by Senior.

"You stop playing with her?" Tony asked smiling. Senior chuckled before saying, "We're playing Hide- and- Seek. She's it." The agents smiled before turning to go to the living room.

"How long are you staying?" Ziva asked Senior as she picked up a blanket that had fallen off the couch and folded it.

"Well my dear, I was thinking for a few days at least. I don't go out of town again for a while so I decided it was the perfect time to visit my son and his family." Senior said as the classic DiNozzo grin graced his features. Ziva smiled back before glancing at Tony. Their private, unspoken conversation was stopped by Hanah saying, "Here I come!" Tony and Ziva quickly made their way to the kitchen to cook dinner and finish their conversation while Senior found a place to hide.

"A few days?" Ziva questioned as she got a bag of noodles and opened them.

"You know the water isn't boiled yet?" Tony asked as he pointed to the opened bag in Ziva's hands.

"That is not the point. How are we going to keep your father from doing something that will get us in trouble?" Ziva questioned as she watched Tony turn down the burner for the sauce he was making.

"How should I know? In case you haven't noticed, my track record with keeping my dad out of trouble is made out of money." Tony told her. Ziva sighed.

"He is not going to work with us." Ziva stated as she got the milk out of the refrigerator.

"What do you want him to do?" Tony asked.

"I do not know." Ziva replied absently. The couple worked in silence for a while. Soon, Hanah came into the kitchen.

"Look at the picture I made!" Hanah said happily. Tony and Ziva turned to look at it.

"It is very pretty Tateleh." Ziva told her. "Show Grandpa." The child nodded and went to the other room.

"Grandpa." Tony said with a smirk.

"What?" Ziva asked. "He is in a way her grandfather now yes?"

"I just never thought my dad would be called that." Tony answered as he stirred the sauce. Ziva smiled before saying, "He will be called that for years to come Tony. Get used to it." They were silent again for a few minutes before Tony spoke.

"Do you want to be called Ima or Mom?" Tony asked her. Ziva looked up at him for a second. She had never thought about that question before. Growing up she had always heard children say, "Ima." Now, her child and even Hanah could grow up calling her whatever they wanted.

"I do not know." Ziva answered. "I think I will let Hanah decide in her own way. Ima was Jessica for her. As for our child, I am not sure. He or she will probably copy Hanah in whatever she calls us."

Before Tony could respond, Senior came in the kitchen. Hanah held on to his legs.

"What's for dinner?" Senior questioned from the doorway.

"Alfredo." Tony said proudly.

"It smells like your mother's." Senior said to him. Tony smiled weakly.

"I hope it tastes as good!" Tony said happily, hoping to mask the pain he still felt toward his mom's death. Senior chuckled before looking down at the ground.

"Where to?" Senior questioned Hanah.

"My room!" She replied happily. Suddenly, Tony remembered something Gibbs told him when Ziva was interrogating their once suspect.

"Hey, Zi?" Tony said.

"Hmm?" She asked as she ate a noodle.

"Gibbs wanted us to settle the problems we had this week."

"What problems?" Ziva asked, her eyebrow raised.

"He thought there was something going on between us." Tony said.

"He wanted to know what it was." Ziva finished.

"Yeah. I think we need to tell him." Tony told her. Ziva sighed before replying, "First your dad. We can tell Gibbs tomorrow."

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while, but I seriously couldn't think of what to write. I knew what I wanted to do, but for some reason my brain decided to give up on this chapter for a while. Anyway, here's your next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing! Could I have more reviews please? They make me happy.**

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch in the living room with Senior and Hanah. Hanah, her head resting against Tony's arm, sat between Tony and Ziva and wore one of Tony's shirts to sleep in that night. Senior looked away from the television at the little family. He did not want to say anything, but felt for some reason that the conversation he almost had with his son that day should be brought up again. The agents saw the older man wanted to say something. Noticing Hanah was close to falling asleep, they decided to make that moment their opportune time to tell Senior about the baby.

"Hey, Dad." Tony said bringing the older man out of his thoughts. "There's something we need to tell you." The older man looked from his son to Ziva and back again.

"Yes?" Senior responded.

"We were wondering what you were going to do while Ziva and I are at work." Tony said. He noticed Ziva glare at him for a second. The older man knew there was something else they wanted to tell him, but decided not to pry into their lives.

"I'm not sure." Senior replied. "I haven't really given it much thought." The family stayed silent for a while before Ziva spoke.

"I am going to put Hanah to bed." Ziva said before scooping the sleeping child up and taking her to her room. The two men were quiet for a moment.

"What else did you want to tell me?" Senior asked his son before Ziva returned.

"Well, we were—" Tony started.

"We were what?" Ziva asked as she came back into the room and sat down beside her husband.

"I was going to tell him about—" Tony started, but was able to finish their conversation silently. Ziva smiled at him. Senior had no idea what was going on, but decided to let the agents finish. Finally, Ziva turned back to face Senior.

"I am pregnant." Ziva told him. The agents waited for the older man's reaction.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." Senior told them.

"How did you—" Tony started.

"Hanah's picture." Senior told him. Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. They knew they should have paid more attention to the child's drawing.

"I know you both have to work in the morning, so I think I will turn in." Senior told the couple. He got up and went past the couch.

"Congratulations." He told the couple as he placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Toda." Ziva answered smiling as Tony said, "Thanks."

"Now all we have to do is tell Gibbs." Tony said once they heard his father's door close. Ziva laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"What?" Tony asked softly.

"Gibbs is not the only one we need to tell." Ziva said as she looked at the coffee table. Tony rubbed her arm

before saying, "Let's go to bed." Ziva nodded before the two agents got up and went to their room.

The next day, Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen on time. They quickly turned on their computers, deciding that keeping their minds busy was better than dwelling on the fact they were telling Gibbs and the rest of the team they were pregnant. Gibbs came in later and noticed the agents had gotten to work on time today. He decided not to make a big deal about it.

"Did you and David solve your problem?" Gibbs asked as he walked past Tony's desk. Ziva, hearing Gibbs' question, listened for what Tony would say next.

"Yeah Boss. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Tony answered. Gibbs looked at him. Tony noticed Ziva rise from her chair slightly. He looked at Gibbs before saying, "Can we talk to you in your office?" Gibbs nodded and the two agents followed their boss. In the elevator, Gibbs looked from one agent to the other. He knew what they were going to say, but decided to let his agents finish their silent, eye contact conversation that determined who would talk first. Before they could say something though, Gibbs' phone rang. He looked at the two of them.

"The conversation 'll have to wait. We got a lead on the suspect." Gibbs told them. "You two got your guns?" The agents nodded. "Good." Gibbs finished before they got off the elevator and went to the older man's car.

When Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva got to the scene they found their suspect at an old warehouse with a group of other possible criminals. The man saw the agents and immediately ran. Tony and Ziva quickly went around the back of the building to keep the suspect from escaping. Gibbs would come in the front. Once Tony and Ziva got to the warehouse, they realized they had stepped in on a covert, criminal meeting. Before either agent could stop anything, Gibbs came in and broke up the meeting. After the agents arrested the man, they went back to headquarters where Gibbs interrogated the suspect.

"Got anything Boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs came in the observation room where Tony and Ziva were watching.

"What do you think DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned. Tony nodded before glancing over at Ziva.

"Something you'd like to share DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked noticing the look the agents exchanged.

"Well, we uh wanted to tell you earlier, but then you got a phone call—" Tony started.

"Get to the point Tony." Ziva muttered to him. Gibbs glanced down at her.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

**And this is the part of the show where the picture stops in black and white on Ziva's face and the viewer says, "What! That can't be the end of the episode! I want more!" Lucky for you we still have quite a few chapters to go. Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**First, thanks for the reviews. Second, we are now at the part of the show "where Larry comes in and sings a Silly Song." Oh, wait wrong show and full rights go to the creators of "Veggie Tales" on that one. Now, we are at the part of the show when the next shot comes up of a character's action or reaction and the show resumes! Erm, I mean, story. I don't own NCIS. *sigh***

Tony inwardly cringed knowing a head- slap would be in store. Ziva stood waiting to hear a rant on why she had not told her boss earlier. Both agents came out of their thoughts to see Gibbs do something only a few people had seen him do: smirk. The agents stared at the older agent's face not sure how to gauge the man's response.

"You didn't hit me boss." Tony said in disbelief.

"No, DiNozzo I didn't." Gibbs replied as he secretly enjoyed the shocked look on his agents' faces. He had already come to terms with the possibility of his agent being pregnant, so he really saw no sense in punishing them for something that would happen eventually. He looked at Ziva before saying, "You will have to tell the Director."

"I know." She replied wishing it were not Director Vance she would be telling, but Jenny. The moment was broken between Gibbs and his two agents when McGee came in. McGee, knowing he was interrupting an important moment, cleared his throat before he began, "Boss, I just got a call about another dead body." He said. Gibbs looked back at Tony and Ziva before saying, "Come on!" Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs out the door. Before reaching the other agents, Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear, "Congratulations." The agent smiled a little as she stepped into the elevator next to Tony who gently squeezed her hand. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and silently questioned them. Ziva shook her head while silently cursing hormones. As the team got off the elevator and went to the van, Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head and softly said, "I love you." Suddenly, a sharp pain came to the back of the agent's head.

"Kiss her on your own time DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as he got in the van. Tony rubbed his head as he got in beside McGee.

At the crime scene, Ziva was told to take witness statements from the few people that saw the incident happen. She had just finished questioning one person and sadly, the second person she had to interview was her least favorite of the two. Ziva noticed earlier that the man had been staring at her, but now the way he looked at her unnerved her.

"Did you see anything important?" Ziva asked starting the questions.

"Not unless you count." The man said smoothly. Ziva decided to ignore the terribly made pick- up line and continue with her questions.

"Did you happen to notice anyone near the victim when you walked by?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, came by after I heard the shots. Speaking of shots, you wanna go for a drink sometime?" The man asked. Ziva looked at him pointedly and said, "No." The man smiled at her before speaking again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You look like you could use a night out."

"I am fine, thank- you." Ziva responded wishing she could attack him so he would leave her alone. Before she could ask the man another question, he said, "You know, I'm surprised a pretty thing like you doesn't have a boyfriend." Ziva smiled before putting her notebook in her pocket.

"I would," Ziva said straight faced, "but my husband shot the last one." A wicked grin came across her features as she watched the man's face fall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were married." He said slowly backing away from the agent.

A few hours later, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were in the bull pen finding information when Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and said, "The director wants you." The two agents exchanged glances before heading upstairs.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Ziva asked once she and her husband came into the room.

"Yes." Director Vance said. "There seems to be a rumor floating around that you are pregnant Agent David. Is it true?"

"Yes." Ziva replied wondering why she was being reprimanded. She glanced over at Tony before saying, "Is that it?"

"Yes." The Director responded. "Did you have anything else to say?" Vance asked when Ziva stopped at the door. Tony looked at her for a second wondering what she was going to do.

"May I ask you a favor?" Ziva questioned. Tony tensed a little knowing what his wife was about to ask.

Ziva stood in MTAC waiting for the screen to show who she would be talking to.

"Leon, I was wondering when you—" The man on the other line stopped. Before he could say anything more, Ziva said, "Shalom Abba."

**And, the picture fades to black and white on Eli's face. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**For the record, I'm not that good at writing Abby so bear with me. Also, Eli may seem a little too nice. I just decided to make him not as mean for once. I like the softer side of Eli (granted, I wrote it, so I'm probably a little biased). Anyway, here's your new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Eli David stared at his daughter for a moment not sure why she would call him.

"Ziva." He finally managed to say. She inwardly tensed realizing their conversation would have the same professional tone as all the others. Before focusing back on her father, Ziva noticed her eyes tear up. Quickly, she put on her stoic, expressionless face and proceeded to speak with Eli.

"There is something I need to tell you." Ziva said wishing her tone was not authoritative.

"Does this have to do with Agent DiNozzo?" Eli responded wondering if something bad had happened.

"My _husband_." Ziva clarified.

"He has not hurt you has he?" Eli asked thinking back to when Tony had killed one of his top agents, Michael Rivkin.

"No. Why would he hurt me?" Ziva curiously questioned.

"It would not be the first time." Eli responded. Ziva inwardly wished she could throw something at her father right now. She did not want to start an argument over her husband about things that had happened years ago. Michael and Jeanne were far away from her mind and she was not willing to be reminded of them.

"I do not want to fight with you." Ziva said her voice sounding worn. Eli picked up on her tone and said, "You do not sound well Zivaleh."

"I am fine Abba." Ziva answered.

"You are not, you sound tired." Eli responded his voice laced with mild concern. Ziva was not sure how to react to her father's caring tone. He was not one to be worried over a simple thing as being tired. The father and daughter were quiet for a few moments.

"How is Hanah?" Eli asked restarting the conversation. Ziva raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Your Dodah wanted to know." Eli clarified. Ziva smirked knowing the only women in her father's life that could make him do anything were her mother and her Aunt Nettie.

"She is fine." Ziva replied. "She acts a lot like Amir."

"You, Amir, and Ari were a lot alike." Eli said.

"Tony often comments about how alike Hanah and I are." Ziva told him. The agent saw her father look at something on his desk.

"I have to go." Eli responded. "There _was _something you needed to tell me yes?" Ziva nodded.

"I am pregnant." Ziva answered. The agent tried to study her father's shocked face.

"You are certain?" Her father finally asked.

"Ken Abba." Ziva replied. Suddenly, she saw something she had not seen her father do since Tali was born: smile. Eli's look of happiness ended quickly when his phone rang.

"I have to go." Eli told her. Ziva merely nodded. A second later, the screen went black. Still in shock, Ziva barely heard the door open and footsteps come near her.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked as he put his arms around her. She looked up at him.

"He smiled." Ziva said. Tony gave her his famous grin.

"Your father, Eli David—" He paused before saying, "Correction, _Director_ Eli David, smiled?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "I have not seen him smile like that since Tali was born."

"So he does have a soul?" Tony joked. Ziva hit him lightly on the arm before kissing him. Tony smiled before breaking the kiss a little.

"Gibbs wanted me to come get you." He said softly.

"He did?" Ziva asked her eyes gazing flirtatiously at Tony. Before she could get another kiss from him, Tony's phone rang.

"Yeah Boss, we're coming down now." Tony answered into his phone.

"Come on Zi. We got a bad guy to catch." He told her as he took her hand and they left MTAC.

When the couple walked into the bullpen, McGee gave them a strange look.

"What McCurious?" Tony asked as he sat behind his desk. "We stay up in there too long for your liking?"

"Tony," Ziva said, "be nice. He is only kidding McGee. Now, what did Gibbs want us down here for?"

"Got a lead in Virginia, McGee, DiNozzo, check it out." Gibbs said coming in. "Ziva, go down to Abby and see if she's got anything." The agents nodded before doing their jobs.

Ziva walked into Abby's lab to hear music playing in the background. However, the music Abby was listening to was not her normal music. In fact, it was very childish.

"Abby," Ziva commented once she stepped inside the room a little more, "What are you listening to?"

"Oh, hi Ziva!" Abby said giving her friend a bone- crushing hug. "What brings you down here?"

"Gibbs wanted me to see if you have anything." Ziva replied still wondering about the music. "What are you listening to?"

"Oh, nothing." Abby replied quickly turning the song off. Ziva eyed her quizzically.

"Fine, I'm trying to figure out what music three- year- olds like." Abby told her.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because if I'm going to babysit Hanah, I need to know what she likes." Abby told her friend. Ziva smiled and then noticed tears come to her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Abby asked, "Because if you don't want me to babysit, I won't—"

"No Abby. You can babysit her." Ziva said calmly. Abby grinned.

"Good." Abby said. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Gibbs wanted to know if you have anything new." Ziva told her.

"I do!" Abby said. "The blood spatter on our vic's clothes wasn't his. It belonged to our first suspect." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the one you assaulted during your interrogation?" Abby asked. Ziva inwardly cringed hoping her friend would not ramble. To Ziva's annoyance, the Goth went on. "That's weird Ziva. Even for you. Usually you don't do something like that unless you are upset, which you seem to be a lot." Abby told her. "Actually a lot of things seem to be off with you. You look more tired than usual and the crying thing, what's with—" The forensic scientist stopped quickly before saying, "You're pregnant!"

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a really weird chapter with slightly suggestive bull pen humour. Also, it's mostly dialogue. So, yeah. Anyway, I loved all the reviews and alerts I got. And now I give you chapter 19 of **_**A Case for Decision**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show **_**That 70s Show **_**or the movie **_**Doubt**_**. If I did, I'd have a whole lot of money.**

Ziva stared at her friend surprised that the Goth had guessed. Abby looked at Ziva trying to figure out the expression on the agent's face. Ziva looked away from her friend while a small smile made its way to her lips.

"You are!" Abby screamed before crushing her friend with one of her famous hugs. "How far along are you? Does Gibbs know? Is it a boy or a girl? Wait, depending on how far along you are you wouldn't-"

"Abby—" Ziva said effectively stopping her friend's rant. The agent smiled before going on. "Yes, I am pregnant and yes, Gibbs knows. As far as the gender, I have to wait a few months. I am only six weeks." Ziva answered. Abby smiled.

"I'm so happy!" Abby said. "Now I can finally stop picturing what your kids will look like!" Ziva shook her head at her friend before her phone went off.

"David." Ziva answered. "Yes Gibbs, I will be up soon." Ziva shut her phone and looked at Abby. The scientist nodded before quickly giving her findings to her friend.

"Thank you." Ziva said as she walked toward the door.

"No prob, Ziva." Abby said. "Oh, am I allowed to tell people? Because ya know, a baby, especially on team Gibbs, is a big deal." Ziva smiled.

"Yes, just do not go overboard. Tony and I still want to tell people ourselves." Ziva replied.

"No problemo!" Abby saluted. Ziva laughed before heading back to the elevator. A few minutes later, Ziva found herself in the bull pen listening to a very interesting conversation between her fellow agents. Smirking, Ziva stood by the partition by her desk and eavesdropped.

"You're joking." McGee told Tony as he kept typing at his computer.

"It's true!" Tony said.

"It's only been a month Tony." McGee stated flatly.

"Good observation McObvious." Tony stated. "I'm being serious!"

"I know you've said you were good Tony, but no guy is that good." McGee said.

"There's always Kelso on _That 70's Show_." Tony answered. McGee stared at his friend as if the agent had grown another head.

"That's TV Tony, not real life." McGee told him. "And since when do you quote TV shows anyway?"

"That's not the point McFiction—"

"The point of what?" Ziva asked casually coming into the bull pen.

"Nothing." McGee said eyeing the agent skeptically. Ziva stared at him before sitting at her desk.

"McNun here is having doubts." Tony said to his wife.

"McNun?" McGee questioned.

"Yeah, you're like Meryl Streep in _Doubt_ right now. Well, minus the crazy priest and the fact that you probably aren't questioning your religion." Tony said. McGee gave him a confused look.

"What are you having doubts about?" Ziva asked emphasizing the word 'doubts' as she leaned back in her chair.

"My little DiNozzos." Tony answered. Ziva smirked.

"I would not, if I were you McGee." Ziva said as her eyes sent a silent message to her husband.

"So it's true?" McGee said.

"It should be." Ziva said wondering if she should keep the poor agent in suspense. She decided she would.

"So you are?" McGee asked again. Ziva smiled.

"Adopting one of Tony's supposedly non- existent children?" Ziva said feigning honesty. "We have decided to become the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of NCIS." McGee stared at her confused. Ziva, however, was relishing the joke.

"Ziva," Tony said playing along, "I told you not to say anything. We were going to keep it a surprise. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's suspicious of Hanah all ready."

"Why would I be suspicious of Hanah?" McGee questioned.

"Oh, did we not tell you?" Ziva asked.

"Tell me what?" McGee replied.

"Hanah is our real daughter." Ziva told him. "Do you remember when Gibbs left?" Ziva replied when she noticed the confused look McGee gave her.

"Yeah." McGee said wondering if he should believe the agents or not.

"Well, not long after he left, we decided to—" Tony started, but after seeing the look on his friend's face, started laughing.

"What?" McGee asked.

"You believed us McGullible!" Tony said laughing. McGee looked at Ziva who was on the verge of laughing herself.

"Very funny guys." McGee said. "I told you you weren't that good Tony." Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before smiling.

"This isn't another joke is it?" McGee asked.

"No." Ziva said. "We will tell you the truth now." McGee still looked at them skeptically.

"So it is true?" McGee asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Hanah was my cousin's daughter." Ziva said. McGee eyed her suspiciously. "It is true!" Ziva defended. "Why are you still staring at me?" Ziva questioned.

"Tony told me—" McGee started. "Nevermind, he was joking." Ziva smirked as she shared a look with Tony.

"No, McGee, he was not. I am pregnant." Ziva told him.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's your next chapter! Oh, and I don't own the idea of falling off a toy dinosaur (not the ones you play with that are left outside in sandboxes, but the ones that are at a playground and you can rock back and forth on them). That belongs to my sister, who actually did that. Beware, slight mushiness may ensue!**

The rest of the day went on normally with no major disturbances until 1500. The agents were just about to leave to catch a suspect when Ziva's cell phone rang.

"Agent David." Ziva responded.

"_Hello, this is Ms. Andrews, Hanah's teacher. Your daughter is complaining of a hurt arm after she fell off a dinosaur that is on the playground. The nurse looked at it, and we think she'll be fine, but she is crying and wants to leave. We have her in the office and were wondering if you could pick her up."_

"Yes." Ziva answered. "Thank you." Ziva looked over at Tony who wondered who she had been talking to.

"Hanah fell and hurt her arm." Ziva replied. Tony nodded.

"Do you think it's broken?" Tony asked.

"I do not know. Her teacher said she thinks it is fine, but to pick her up anyway." Ziva replied.

"What's keeping you two?" Gibbs barked. Tony looked over at his boss and said, "Hanah fell at school and may have a broken arm. Is it okay if I go get her?"

"Your father's in town, Tony. Can he not get her?" Ziva asked not wanting Tony to miss any more work. Tony stared at his wife as if she were crazy.

"I don't think my dad is the best candidate to take care of Hanah. Besides he doesn't have access to her medical records." Tony told her. Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"Gibbs, if you do not mind, I think I am going to pick up Hanah and take her home." Ziva replied.

"Take her to the clinic and then bring her back here David. You still have work to do." Gibbs responded. Ziva nodded before going to her car to pick up her daughter. Twenty minutes later she was in the office of the daycare looking at Hanah's arm.

"Zia!" Hanah called when she saw the agent.

"Hi tateleh!" Ziva said going toward the child. "How is your arm?" The agent soothingly asked.

"It hurts." Hanah said sniffling. Ziva smiled a small smile. "May I see it?" Hanah nodded and showed the agent her arm. Ziva looked to see a little swelling, but could not tell for sure if the child's arm was broken.

"Can you move it?" Ziva asked. The child tried bending it, but was unable to bend it fully.

"Come on tateleh, we are going to go to the doctor okay?" Ziva told the child calmly. Hanah nodded as she reached out for Ziva to carry her. Ziva consented and took the child to the car.

"Your teacher told me you fell off a dinosaur?" Ziva asked as she drove the child to the clinic.

"Yeah." Hanah replied softly before her eyes lit up, "It was big!" The child said.

"It was?" Ziva asked playing along with what the child was telling her.

"Yeah! Kyle said I not get on it, but I did!" Hanah happily said.

"Yes, tateleh, you did." Ziva responded, realizing how much she was like Amir as she drove into the clinic and found a place to park. After an hour of waiting inside the clinic, Ziva and Hanah were let in to see the doctor.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" The doctor asked looking at Ziva. Hanah was sitting on Ziva's lap her eyes wide as she looked around the room.

"I am not fully sure. Her teacher called from her day-care and said she was playing and fell." Ziva told him.

"Off a dinasaw Zia." Hanah said seriously as she looked at the agent.

"Yes, tateleh, I know." Ziva told her as she smoothed the child's hair back.

"I need to take a look at your arm okay?" The doctor said looking at Hanah. The child looked up at Ziva.

"It is okay." Ziva told her. "I am right here." Hanah nodded and showed the doctor her arm.

"Well, it looks like it's broken." The doctor said looking at Ziva once he had assessed her arm. Ziva nodded before saying, "How bad?"

"Just a greenstick. For a child her age it shouldn't take that long to heal. Maybe a couple weeks?" He told the agent. "To make sure though, I want to get an x- ray." Ziva nodded.

"What a x- ray?" Hanah questioned.

"It is a machine that shows you what is wrong with a bone." Ziva explained to her. Hanah's eyes grew wide.

"It does not hurt." The doctor assured the child. Hanah gave him a look that could rival Ziva's. Ziva saw this and said, "Hanah, do not glare at the doctor. That is rude."

"Doctor not nice to Ima." Hanah replied innocently. Ziva sighed, knowing the child probably did blame the doctors for not helping the child's mother.

"I'm going to get the x-ray scheduled." The doctor said before leaving.

"This doctor will be nice tateleh, I promise." Ziva told the child once the doctor shut the door. Hanah skeptically stared at the agent before nodding.

"Go wit me?" Hanah questioned, her eyes wide as she looked at Ziva. Inside, Ziva's heart slowly broke as she wished she could go into the x- ray room with the child.

"I cannot go with you tateleh." Ziva said softly.

"Why?" The child questioned.

"The machines are bad for the baby." Ziva replied.

"Okay." Hanah said softly.

"Do you want me to call Tony?" Ziva asked. The child nodded. Ziva smiled before getting her phone out.

"_What did the doctor say?" _Tony asked once he answered his phone.

"She needs to get an x-ray." Ziva told him. "I told her she could talk to you since I cannot go in there with her." Ziva looked at Hanah who was waiting to talk on the phone. Ziva smiled and gave the child the phone.

"Tony." Hanah said softly.

"_Hey kiddo." _Tony said. _"Ziva told me you're getting an x-ray."_

"Uh huh." Hanah replied.

"_You wanna know the cool thing that happens once you get an x- ray?"_

"What?" Hannah asked happily, her eyes wide.

"_You get a cast! It's like the vests Ziva and I wear at work to keep us safe. And you know what else?" _Tony asked.

"What?" Hanah answered.

"_You get to pick any colour you want!"_

"Really!" Hanah exclaimed.

"_Really!" _Tony replied smiling. _"Can I talk to Ziva now?" _He could hear the phone being given back to his wife.

"_Toda Tony."_ Ziva said trying to fight the emotion that washed over her once she got the phone back. She loved how he was with Hanah and how he would be with their child. The fact that Tony did not act like her father or his father always made her happy.

"Anything for my girls Zi. You know that. How is she now?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab.

"_Fine, she is telling me all the colours she wants her cast to be right now." _Ziva replied. _"I will let you go. The doctor came back in."_

"All right. Ani ohev otach." Tony replied.

"_Ani ohevet otcha." _Ziva replied. Tony shut his phone off and looked away from his desk to see Abby staring at him.

"What?" He asked her. "Is it about the Caf- Pow? Because I seriously thought you had one already."

"No." Abby said as she gave her co- worker and brother figure a hug.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"For acting like a dad DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked into the room and gave Abby her beverage before asking the scientist questions.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, thank- you carlacipo for your help with the "normal" three- year old thing, although it may be a little much. Anyway, here's your next chapter!**

Ziva stepped into the bull pen to see McGee at his desk. The agent looked up from his computer to see Hanah run toward him.

"'Gee!" The child exclaimed. McGee smiled as he hugged the three- year- old.

"Hey Hanah! I see you got a cast." McGee said nodding to the child's arm. Hanah nodded before saying, "It's pink!"

"I can see that!" McGee replied as the child told him about how she broke her arm. Ziva stood by her desk watching McGee interact with Hanah. In all her years as a Mossad and NCIS agent, she never dreamed she would be married to her partner and that her co- workers would be her family. More than that, she could not believe she was a mother. The agent smiled knowing she would never trade her life for anything.

"Whatcha thinkin about Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked Ziva as he came up behind her.

"Life." Ziva replied simply. "We are very lucky Tony." She added.

"I know." Tony responded with full understanding. He kissed her head before going back to his desk. An hour later, Gibbs got a call and told everyone to gear up. The agents nodded before Ziva took Hanah down to the lab to stay with Abby.

"Why here?" Hanah asked Ziva when they got off the elevator.

"You are going to stay with Abby while we catch a bad guy." Ziva told her.

"I not go with you?" Hanah questioned.

"No tateleh. It is too dangerous." Ziva explained as they made it to the door of Abby's lab.

"I wanna go wit you." Hanah protested. Ziva bent down to look at Hanah.

"You cannot tateleh." Ziva told her.

"Zi what's taking so long? Gibbs—" Tony started once the elevator doors opened. He was cut off by a loud scream.

"No!" Hanah yelled. "I go with you!" Tony was taken aback by the child's sudden outburst, but Ziva sighed realizing the stubbornness in the David blood had not skipped a generation.

"Hanah, you need to stay with Aunt Abby." Ziva replied sternly.

"We need to do our work." Tony said hoping to reason with the child. When he saw the angry look on the child's face he looked at his wife. Ziva tried not to say anything knowing from her experience with Tali that reasoning with a three- year- old was never going to work.

"No!" Hanah said again stomping her foot for emphasis. Abby had come to the door by this time after hearing the child's scream. She was about to intervene when she got an opposed look from Ziva. Going back to her post, Abby watched the agents. The child was still screaming about not leaving.

"Srefah!" Ziva sternly said to the child. Hanah's glare softened a little knowing she was in trouble. Her temper however was still in full swing and could not be stopped. Suddenly, Ziva was pushed back a little by the child. Stunned, the agent got up.

"You deal with her." Ziva whispered icily in Tony's ear, tears coming to her eyes as she went toward the elevator. Tony stared at the child before bending down to look at her.

"That was not very nice." Tony told the girl who was now only crying. "You could have hurt her." Hanah did not respond. Tony looked at Abby.

"Now, you are going to go in time- out for that Hanah. Abby will watch you and when I call her, you can get out okay?" He told her. "Do you understand?" Hanah nodded before turning toward Abby who took her into the lab. Tony watched as Abby put Hanah in a corner. Sighing, the agent pushed the button for the elevator to find it quickly opening and revealing a crying Ziva. Tony looked at her.

"What?" Tony asked as he took Ziva in his arms.

"Why would she push me?" Ziva asked her husband as she tried to wipe away a tear.

"She was angry Zi." Tony told her.

"I know, but I do not think I would have ever done that to my mother. Why-" Ziva stopped, her brain unable to form a sentence. Tony squeezed her hand.

"If it helps, I gave her to time- out." Tony said. Ziva smirked.

"I would have been spanked if I had done that." Ziva replied.

"So would I." Tony responded. The agents stepped out of the elevator before Tony said, "I told Abby I'd call her when she could get out."

"Okay." Ziva said.

"Come on, we better go before Gibbs yells at us worse than he already will." Tony said as he led the way to their car.

**Srefah- Stop**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews. They make my day! Also, this will be a very short, fluffy chapter. Seriously, there is no meat to it. Oh, and for the record, Tony and Ziva, though it seems longer, did not put Hanah in time- out for twenty minutes. It was more like five to ten. Also, if Hanah were my child I would have spanked her (in other words, I agree with a bunch of you. My mother would and did spank me for stuff like that). Anyway, on with the filler chapter!**

Tony and Ziva finally arrived at the crime scene to see a very angry Gibbs. He looked at the two agents intently before telling them their assignments. Ziva went to work, but Gibbs held Tony back.

"What's wrong with Ziva?" Gibbs asked noticing her sad attitude when his agents had gotten to the crime scene.

"Hanah pushed Ziva for yelling at her." Tony said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Hanah was throwing a fit and Ziva told her to stop." Tony explained. Gibbs smirked.

"Typical three- year- old." The agent muttered once Tony left.

"You still okay Zi?" Tony asked as he bagged evidence with Ziva.

"Yes." Ziva calmly replied. "Did you call Abby?"

"I was about to. Why?" Tony asked.

"I wanted to talk to her when you were done." Ziva said as she wrote information down on an evidence bag. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Tony made his phone call. He talked to Abby and Hanah for a few minutes before handing the phone to Ziva.

"Hello Tateleh." Ziva said.

"_Hi."_ Hanah said softly knowing she was in trouble.

"What did Tony say?" Ziva asked hoping the child would tell her.

"_He told me to tell you sowy." _Hanah answered.

"You are forgiven, but remember that is not a nice thing to do. You do not push or hit me, Tony, or anyone else okay?" Ziva responded.

"_Okay."_ Hanah replied before adding, _"But Gibbs hits." _Ziva smiled knowing the child had a valid point.

"Yes, tateleh, but Gibbs is an adult and can do what he likes." Ziva said. But that still does not mean he should hit." The agent quickly added. "Let me talk to Abby please. I love you." Hanah told her she loved her too before handing the phone to Abby.

"Thank you." Ziva told her friend.

"_No prob Zi." _Abby responded. _"I felt bad for making her sit there so long though." _The scientist looked down at Hanah who was stifling a laugh as she played with Bert the stuffed Hippo.

"So did I." Ziva admitted. "But, she has to learn somehow." The agent saw Tony motion that everyone was leaving. "I have to go." Ziva told the scientist.

"_Alright. Bye." _Abby said before Ziva hung up the phone. The agent gave her husband his phone before walking with him to the car. Twenty minutes later Tony and Ziva were in the lab handing Abby the evidence they collected.

"Hey Abs." Tony said when they walked in. "No music?"

"Hanah's asleep in my office." Abby replied.

"Is that Bert?" Ziva asked the scientist once she came back from checking on the child.

"Yeah, she was playing with him earlier." Abby said before looking at the bags and a box that had been placed on her table. "What'd ya got for me?" She questioned her face brightening when she saw the Caf- Pow Ziva held in her hand. The agent gave Abby the drink. Happily, Abby started sifting through the evidence while drinking the highly caffeinated beverage.

"Oh, Abby?" Tony started before he and Ziva left. "Thanks for babysitting Hanah."

"No problem guys. She's a cute kid." Abby responded. "I'll babysit any time you like."

"At least we know we have Aunt Abby to come to the rescue." Tony joked as he and Ziva waited for the elevator. Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony before they entered the bull pen.

**I know I ended it poorly, but I did not feel like putting another scene in. Besides, I'm waiting to write Senior in again (thoughts are welcome). If you have any ideas on what to do with him, tell me. Also, tell me what you think Hanah should eventually call Tony and Ziva. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews I got. For the record, Senior will seem very OOC. Another thing, I do not own David Cassidy or the documentary movie that was made about him. **

At 1900, Ziva and Tony came home to find Senior making dinner.

"Dad?" Tony questioned as he put Hanah down. "What are you doing?"

"I hope Italian's all right with you." Senior said looking at Ziva. Ziva nodded her approval before going into the kitchen to get something to drink, Hanah trailing behind her.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Tony asked his father once he was over the shock that his father was in a kitchen.

"Who do you think taught your mother to make her famous dishes?" Senior asked as he stirred the sauce that was in the pan.

"I kinda figured Grandma taught her." Tony replied as he took a cup from the cabinet.

"She taught her how to make manicotti and a couple other dishes." Senior replied. "But I taught her how to make that dessert you like so much." Tony grinned.

"Dessert?" Hanah asked from her seat at the table.

"Not tonight Hanah. It's almost your bedtime anyway." Tony told the child.

"You should make it one day while you are here." Ziva said looking at her father- in- law. Senior grinned.

"I would love to Ziva." He replied.

"You go golfing today Dad?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I did. An old friend of mine here in D.C. took me." Senior answered as he turned the burner down on the stove. "Who's ready to eat?" He asked. A chorus of the word yes came from the three other people before Tony and Ziva put plates on the table. After dinner, the adults were sitting around the table talking when their eyes rested on Hanah who was getting down from her chair.

"Where are you going tateleh?" Ziva asked.

"To play!" Hanah responded brightly.

"It's too late for that now kiddo." Tony told her. Hanah pouted.

"No. Wanna play." Hanah replied stubbornly. Tony and Ziva shared identical glances each knowing what could happen soon. Quickly, Ziva said, "You can play while you are in the tub okay?" Hanah, in her three- year- old mind set, thought the question over before saying, "Okay!" Ziva got up from her seat to give Hanah a bath.

"Tony, can you get me a plastic bag?" Ziva questioned. Tony nodded going to get one from one of the bottom cabinets.

"What that for?" Hanah asked as she and Ziva went toward the bathroom.

"It's to put over your cast so it will not get wet." Ziva answered. "Here, let me help you." The agent replied as the child tried to get her shirt off. Twenty minutes later, a drenched Ziva came out of the bathroom behind a towel wrapped Hanah.

"Hi!" Hanah giggled running into the living room. The child climbed, with much assistance on Tony's part, onto the couch next to the agent.

"What?" Tony asked when Hanah crawled onto his lap.

"Sleepy." The child yawned. Tony smirked.

"I can tell." He said. "Do you want a story before you go to sleep?" Hanah merely nodded in response.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a big—" He was unable to finish because Hanah fell asleep.

"I think that was the easiest time I've had getting her to sleep." Tony whispered to Ziva as he picked the child up and took her to her room.

"At least you did not get drenched." Ziva laughed as they walked down the hall.

"That's true." Tony said once the couple got to Hanah's door. Ziva opened the door to let her husband in. He gently put the child on her bed and put the covers over the child.

"Night Hanah." Tony said as he kissed the child on the forehead.

"Night Abba." Hanah mumbled as she buried herself deeper in the blankets. Shocked, Tony went to the door where Ziva stood.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked noticing her husband's expression.

"Hanah just called me Abba." He replied before they walked into the hall and he shut the door. Ziva wore a look of equal shock on her face.

"You should be proud." Ziva finally said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's midsection and they walked to their room.

"I am." Tony replied. "I just didn't expect her to say it so soon or at all for that matter." Ziva smiled at her husband, but inwardly wished Hanah would call her something other than Ziva. The agent would hate if she were called Ima because Jessica was Ima for Hanah. But, she still wanted to be called something. Coming out of her thoughts Ziva looked at Tony and said, "Where is your father?"

"He decided to go to bed early after he cleaned the dishes." Tony replied not liking how the last part of the sentence felt on his tongue.

"Your father cleaned dishes?" Ziva asked him.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I feel like I just turned into David Cassidy and my dad has found a new lease on life." Ziva stared at her husband not sure what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked not fully sure if she wanted the answer.

"It was this documentary movie thing on David Cassidy. His dad wasn't the greatest and then David's father ended up going crazy and dying in a fire." Tony responded. "Not sure how much of the movie is true, but that's what happened."

"What does your father's making dinner have to do with that?" Ziva asked.

"Nevermind." Tony said dismissing the last bit of the conversation. "Let's go to bed." Ziva gave Tony a slightly worried glance before she went in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sighing, Tony put on his pajamas and got in his and Ziva's bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what his father's angle was.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I haven't posted, but the chapter you are about to read went under major construction. Also, it may seem a little on auto- pilot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel Craig.**

The next morning, Tony and Ziva woke up to pots banging. Thinking Hanah decided to make them breakfast again, the agents came out of their room and darted to the kitchen. They stopped at the kitchen doorway to see Senior making breakfast with slight assistance from Hanah. Hanah looked at the agents and smiled before hopping off the chair she was on and running up to them.

"I'm helping Granpa make breakfast!" Hanah enthusiastically said.

"I can see that." Ziva said. "What are you making?" Hanah went on to give the agent the full details of how she and Senior were making breakfast as Tony walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early Dad." Tony said as he got a plate from the cabinets.

"I wouldn't be up this early if my granddaughter hadn't woken me up." Senior playfully teased. Hanah smiled brightly at him before Ziva took her to get dressed.

"You seem to be taking this grandfather role seriously Dad." Tony said a few minutes later as he watched his father put a pancake on the plate to cool. Tony watched his father's movements wondering if his father had been this way before he was born.

"You seem to be taking this father role pretty seriously." Senior replied bringing his son out of his thoughts.

"I have to. She never had a father before." Tony answered more to himself than to his father. He would not tell him, but Tony wished his father had been around more when he was a child. The agent wanted so much to be unlike his father.

"Abba!" Hanah said coming into the kitchen. "Zi'a wants you!" Tony looked at the child and then his father before leaving and going into his room.

"Zi?" Tony asked when she was not in their room.

"I am in the closet." Ziva replied. Tony looked in the closet to find Ziva holding a shirt in her hands.

"What are you doing Zi?" Tony questioned.

"I am trying to figure out what to wear." Ziva said staring intently at the shirt she held.

"You need my help with this?" Tony asked wondering how he had gotten roped into her debacle.

"Yes. I need you to truthfully tell me how this shirt looks on me." Ziva answered as if the question were obvious. Tony cringed. He felt like he had been stuck in a comic strip or movie that would land him sleeping on the couch if he made the wrong choice.

"Okay, show me." Tony said hoping for the best outcome possible. She tried on the shirt in question. He noticed it clung too tightly in her chest, not that he was complaining.

"Is it too tight?" Ziva asked. When Tony did not answer, Ziva sighed. "I will just wear this one." She said as she pulled a different shirt from a hanger and tossed the other one to the side. Deciding not to figure out what was going on in Ziva's mind, he quickly dressed himself. Soon the agents and Hanah left.

"I stay with you?" Hanah asked the adults. Ziva turned around to the child.

"Not today tateleh. You have to go back to school." She replied.

"Why?" Hanah questioned.

"Because Tony and I have to go to work." Ziva replied.

"Abba," Hanah sweetly said, "I stay with you?" Tony smirked.

"Not today kid." Tony said. "Ziva and I have a lot of work to do today." Hanah sulked in the back seat knowing she would not get her way. Half an hour later, Tony and Ziva were at work. When they came in the bull pen they noticed a lack of activity.

"Nothing new?" Tony asked McGee as he put his bag down.

"Nope." McGee said as he typed at his computer. Tony looked at his wife.

"We could've brought Hanah here after all." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"We will find something soon Tony." Ziva replied as she sat at her desk. A few minutes later, Gibbs came in the room.

"DiNozzo, David, I need you to go to one of the witnesses' house."

"Which one boss?" Tony asked.

"Daniel Craig's." Gibbs replied.

"The actor?" Tony questioned. He earned an annoyed look from everyone.

"Go!" Gibbs barked. Tony and Ziva quickly got their things and left. When the agents got to Craig's house, the witness was outside it getting his paper. Ziva swore under her breath. She was pretty sure she would never have to see the man again.

"What?" Tony asked. Ziva sighed before turning to him.

"He is the man that hit on me when I was taking witness statements last week." Ziva answered.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is an odd chapter, but trust me the end is good! **

Tony looked at her before grinning. Ziva quizzically stared at her husband.

"What?" Tony ventured, "He's got good taste." Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony.

"Let us get this over with." Ziva replied as she opened her car door. The agents walked up to Craig's front porch. The man smiled after seeing Ziva. She could sense Tony tensing a small bit beside her.

"Agent David." Craig said sweetly. She forced a smile at the man.

"Mr. Craig, this is Agent DiNozzo." Ziva told the man. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Anything for you." Craig said smiling at her. Ziva glanced at Tony who rolled his eyes in response as the agents followed Daniel Craig inside his home.

"What did you want to ask?" Craig questioned civilly as he motioned for the two agents to sit. They took a seat across from Craig who had decided to sit on his couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"We were wondering what else you saw last week at the crime scene." Tony asked wondering how any woman could stand the man in front of them.s

"Besides your pretty agent here?" Craig questioned. Tony resisted the urge to punch the man.

"Yes, besides my wif—" Tony caught himself before starting his conversation again, "I mean, my partner." Ziva, knowing what he was trying to do, smirked a little. Craig sat up straighter and turned to Tony.

"_You're _her husband?" Craig asked shocked.

"Yes." Tony replied not sure what to make of the question. The agent watched the man's eyes grow big.

"Did you really kill her boyfriend?" Craig asked before he could stop himself. Tony looked over at Ziva wondering what she had told him when she brushed him off last week. Ziva's eyes held a playful smile telling her husband he should go along with the story. Tony looked back at Craig who was waiting for a reply.

"Which one?" Tony questioned clearly enjoying what was going on. Ziva smirked as she watched Craig flinch a little.

"The last one." Craig answered.

"Oh, Michael?" Tony clarified before nonchalantly saying, "Yeah, he's long gone. Shot him in the stomach." Knowing she would not have to deal with Daniel Craig's flirting anymore, Ziva took lead of the questions.

"What else did you see at the crime scene?" Ziva asked.

"Um, not much. I heard the shot the gun made." Craig answered. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. The others she had taken statements had never reported a gun being drawn or hearing one. Some had even been closer to the scene than Craig had been.

"Are you sure it was a gun?" Ziva asked making sure to watch the man's reflexes. She noticed he had shifted a small bit in his seat.

"Yeah, can't really mistake the scene when a guy is held at gun point. I've seen T.V. shows. I know how it works." Tony and Ziva shared annoyed yet amused glances. She asked a couple more questions before both agents decided it was time to leave.

"Thank- you Mr. Craig." Ziva responded when they were done. "We will be in touch." The agents left the house and went back to their car.

"You think he did it?" Tony asked as he started the car.

"I do not know. I find it odd that he knew about the gun." Ziva commented.

"Yeah, that was weird." Tony responded. They sat in silence a few moments before laughing.

"'_You're_ her husband?'" Tony said mimicking Craig. "I can't believe you told him I killed your boyfriend!"

"That was the only way I could think of to get rid of him!" Ziva responded. The agents caught their breath before laughing again.

"You find anything?" Gibbs asked when Tony and Ziva came back.

"We think he may have killed our victim." Tony responded.

"You think?" Gibbs questioned.

"We do not have evidence to confirm it." Ziva said backing up her husband's statement.

"Find it." Gibbs said walking out of the room. The agents were in the middle of finding evidence when Tony got a call on his cell phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo!" Tony answered. Ziva looked at Tony wondering who he was talking to. She noticed his face crease with worry before the man hung up the phone.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"That was Dad. He's in the hospital." Tony responded.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, you guys were freaking out about the chapter, so I am updating. Somehow, this is a good chapter. I think I'm over my writer's block (knock on wood). Anyway, here you go!**

Tony was still in a state of slight shock when Gibbs came in the bullpen a few minutes later.

"What's wrong with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Ziva. Before she could answer, Tony looked at his boss and said, "Dad's in the hospital." Gibbs looked at his agent for a moment trying to make up his mind if Tony could still work or not. Deciding the latter, Gibbs said to him, "Go see him DiNozzo." Tony nodded before picking up his bag.

"I'll get Hanah and meet you there later." Ziva told her husband before he left.

"I don't want her to see him in the hospital." Tony said vehemently. Ziva, agreeing with Tony's sentiments, nodded. The parents knew that Hanah would not do well in a hospital so soon after her mother's death.

"Go." Ziva said softly. The agents' eyes locked for a few moments. McGee looked slightly uncomfortable at the exchange. Gibbs was reliving memories of Shannon and Kelly. Finally, Tony broke his eyes away from Ziva's and walked to the elevator. Ziva turned away from the elevator when the doors closed.

"Get back to work." Gibbs barked deciding enough sentimentality had been done for the day. The agents nodded knowing their boss wanted answers to the case. Ten minutes later, Ziva got up.

"Where ya goin' David?" Gibbs questioned.

"Bathroom." Ziva responded. Gibbs dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She walked away toward the restroom. She came back a little later to find Gibbs gone.

"I am going to go down to Abby." Ziva told McGee.

"Boss's down there now." McGee responded.

"Well, I still need to talk to her." Ziva replied. She went down the scientist's lab and walked in just as Gibbs was walking out.

"Ziva!" Abby said hugging her friend. "I heard Tony's dad was in the hospital! How is he? Do they know what's wrong?" Ziva tried to keep tears from flowing. She had no idea why she was crying, but silently cursed hormones.

"We do not know." Ziva responded. "Tony just got there. I do need to ask you something though."

"What is it?" Abby questioned.

"Tony and I do not want Hanah at the hospital and I was wondering if you would take her for the night. We feel like it would be too much for her especially since Jessica's death." Ziva replied.

"Sure Zi!" Abby replied. "Aunt Abby at your service!" The Goth saluted her friend. Ziva laughed.

"Alright. Thank you Abby. I just need to go by the house and pick up a few things for her." Ziva told her friend.

"No prob!" Abby responded.

"I should probably go back upstairs." Ziva responded. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome!" Abby responded. "Oh, Ziva!" The Goth said before he friend could fully get out the door. "Is Hanah allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of." Ziva responded. Two hours later, Ziva was back at work with Hanah and a duffel bag. Abby smiled when she saw the child.

"Abby!" Hanah cried running up to her. "Zi'a says I get to stay wit' you tonight!"

"You do!" Abby responded. "And we're gonna have so much fun!" Abby said to Hanah.

"Thanks again!" Ziva said giving her friend a hug. "I need to get down to the hospital." Ziva looked at Hanah.

"Be good tateleh." Ziva told her. "I love you. Can you give me a kiss?" Hanah nodded and kissed the agent. Abby and Hanah watched as Ziva left before Abby looked at Hanah and said, "Come on. We have party stuff to do." Hanah cheered.

"Can we get pizza?" Hanah questioned as they walked to Abby's lab so they could get the scientist's things before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ziva finally made her way to the hospital and walked in and went to the third floor.<p>

"Is there an Anthony DiNozzo Sr. listed here?" Ziva questioned the nurse. The woman behind the desk typed the name into her computer.

"Family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"Room 311." The woman answered.

"Toda." Ziva answered quickly. She went to the room number she was given and lightly opened the door. Tony was sitting by the bed, worry lines creasing his normally jovial face. Senior was asleep in the bed, his arm with an IV drip and the monitor slowly beeping telling his heart rate. The smell of the antiseptic in the room was strong and Ziva was having a hard time not thinking about everything that had happened in the past months and years to her family and friends.

"Tony." Ziva said softly walking in. He looked up at her and grabbed for her hand. She gave it to him and squeezed it gently.

"I was told he had a heart attack." Tony said softly. Ziva did not respond. She just grabbed the other chair in the corner and sat next to her husband. The agents were quiet for a while until Tony ended the silence.

"I was angry at him this morning." Tony said. "I was angry at him for the stupidest reason in the world too. I told him I thought it was about him not having any money left. He does." Tony stopped wondering how he should go on. He was unsure if he even wanted to tell Ziva what he had been feeling earlier that day. The agent looked at his wife who was reassuringly holding his hand and rubbing the top of it with her thumb. The small smile she gave him made him continue. He half laughed before saying, "You know what I was jealous of? The fact that he was acting more like a father with me now that _I _have a family than he ever did when I was a kid."

"He was just trying to show you what he can really be like Tony. Your father is _not _a bad man." Ziva told him. Tony smirked.

"Ya know, I just realized he is basically what could have happened to me if you had not knocked some sense into me." Tony replied. Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"What did I do to 'knock some sense into' you, Tony?" Ziva asked wondering if she would like the answer.

"You told me to be a man." Tony said referencing to when Jeanne had found out who he really was. Ziva's eyes misted over before she kissed him.

"I love you." She told him, a tear coming down her face. She brushed it away quickly.

"I love you too." Tony whispered. "I just hope he gets better soon."

"So do I, Tony." Ziva said taking her husband's hand.

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but I couldn't think of anything. However, I do have an idea now on what's going to happen later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pippi Longstocking**_**.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Open the door!" Abby excitedly told Hanah. The Goth was holding pizza in one hand and her and Hanah's bag in the other as they made their way to Abby's apartment door. The child unlocked the door with ease, making Abby wonder if Ziva would be teaching the child how to pick locks at some point.

"Okay, what's first?" Abby asked once they were inside. "Pizza or a movie?" Hanah pondered the woman's question for a moment.

"Both!" Hanah happily declared. Abby laughed making a note to tell Tony his habits had rubbed off on the child.

"Okay, both it is!" Abby replied. "Go pick out a movie while I get plates for the pizza!" Hanah went to grab a movie from Abby's collection.

"Can we watch t'is one?" Hanah asked before Abby came out of the kitchen. Abby looked at it.

"Sure." Abby answered a smile on her face because the child had picked out _Pippi Longstocking_.

"She got pigtails like you!" Hanah said to Abby as they ate their pizza.

"Yep, she does!" Abby replied smiling at the little girl. An hour later, Abby noticed the child losing interest in the movie.

"Tired?" Abby asked. Hanah shook her head. Abby smiled when the child yawned.

"Why don't I give you a bath?" Abby said. "Then, we can make a tent in the living room." Hanah thought the proposition over a moment before nodding. Ten minutes later, Hanah was in the tub. Abby was about to put water over the girl's head to wash the shampoo out when Hanah said, "I do it." Abby smiled and gave Hanah the cup of water. After Hanah had thoroughly washed her hair out, she looked at Abby and said, "All clean!" Abby laughed before saying, "Okay kid. Let me get you a towel so you can dry off." A minute later, Hanah stood up so Abby could wrap the towel around her. Hanah giggled when Abby picked her up and tickled her. Once the child had her pajamas on, Abby got blankets and put them on the couch.

"Ready to make a fort?" Abby excitedly asked the child. Hanah eagerly nodded.

"Unfold that blanket for me!" Abby asked pointing to the blanket on the couch. Hanah took it off and tried to unfold it, but the blanket covered her instead.

"Where's Hanah?" Abby asked playfully. Abby heard Hanah giggle before the child took the blanket away from her face.

"There she is!" Abby responded. The woman played peek- a- boo with the little girl for a few minutes before they finally started making the fort. About twenty minutes later, Hanah was happily playing in the tent she and Abby had made.

"Abby, play!" Hanah said as she peeked out from the entrance of the structure.

"Okay." Abby said happily as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the tent. A little later, the Goth noticed Hanah had fallen asleep. The next morning, Abby woke up to a knock on the door. Remembering she was in a tent, the Goth silently crawled out.

"Hi!" Abby said quietly and cheerfully when she opened the door.

"Hey Abby." Tony said noting her quiet tone. "Hanah still asleep?"

"Yep." Abby replied as she let the agent in the house.

"How's your Dad?" Abby asked as she led her friend to her kitchen.

"He's better. Ziva's with him now. She told me I needed to clear my head." Tony told Abby.

"Abba?" Hanah said coming into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Tony said bending down and picking the child up. "Were you good?" He asked kissing Hannah on the cheek.

"Yep!" Hanah responded. "We watched a movie and ate pizza and made a fort! You wanna see it?" Hanah questioned.

"I saw it when I came in." Tony replied. "It sounds like you guys had fun though!"

"We did!" Hanah replied. Becoming bored, Hanah looked at the adults and said, "Can I play?" Tony and Abby smiled.

"Go play." Tony told her. Happily, the child went into the living room to play with her toys.

"Was she really good?" Tony asked.

"She was great. I hope your next kid is this cooperative." Abby laughed.

"No guarantees Abs." Tony said laughing. Half an hour later Hanah and Tony were fed.

"Do you want me to keep her here?" Abby asked. "I know you don't want her to go to the hospital with you guys."

"I got it Abs. Thanks though. Ziva should be home later and then I'm going back." Tony replied.

"Okay, if you or Ziva need anything just call!" Abby said happily.

"Will do Abby." Tony said. "Right now, I think I need to get someone back home." He added looking at Hanah and tickling her as he said the last of his sentence. Hanah giggled happily before looking at Tony.

"We have to go?" Hanah asked sadly.

"Yeah, we do. Ziva will be home soon too. Don't you want to see her?" Tony asked. Hanah's eyes lit up as she vigorously nodded her head.

"Okay. But first, you need to help pick up your tent you made." Tony said. Hanah sighed and Tony gave her a warning look.

"It's okay Tony. I'll get it later." Abby responded not wanting the child to have a meltdown again. Tony smiled at her.

"What do you say to Abby for letting you stay over?" Tony asked his child.

"Thank you!" Hanah happily responded giving Abby a hug.

"Anytime Hanah. Maybe next time your Mommy can come too." Abby said happily. Tony, noticing what Abby had, said decided to dismiss it when Hanah thought nothing of the term Abby used to describe Ziva. The Goth however, realized what she said.

"Sorry Tony." Abby apologized.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't sure if Hanah called Ziva anything yet, but 'Mommy' slipped out and—"

"Abs, it's okay. She probably didn't notice." Tony answered. He looked over at Hanah who was taking her bag over to Tony.

"You got everything?" Tony asked Hanah. She nodded.

"We packed everything up last night." Abby reassured.

"Okay, you ready to go see Ziva?" Tony questioned. Hanah nodded. He picked the child up and they went toward the door.

"Thanks again Abs! You're a life saver!" Tony told her.

"No prob! Bye guys!" Abby said as the agent and his child shut the door behind them.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been a million years, but you have a chapter now (thanks to my cousin's kids and **_**the Help **_**which helped me get back in a three year old mindset. Mae Mobely's so adorable (the little girl in **_**the Help**_**. If you haven't read it, you should. It's really good!)). Anyway, I will probably only have a few more chapters with this. It really depends on what my mind comes up with. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Princess and the Frog**_**, it is owned by Disney. **

Tony looked in the rear view mirror at Hannah. She was staring out the window as if contemplating something Tony could not grasp. He turned back to the road when he heard Hannah say, "Why did Abby call Zia 'Mommy?'" Tony stared at the road not sure how to answer the child's question.

"She forgot you called her Ziva." Tony carefully replied. The child was quiet a moment.

"Abba?" Hanah asked from her seat.

"Yeah?" Tony asked looking in the rear view mirror at his child.

"Can I call Zia 'Mommy?'?" She questioned. Tony smiled at the child's question, but was upset the child had to feel as if she should ask.

"I think she'd like that." Tony said before asking a question of his own. "Why do you want to call her 'Mommy?'?" He asked.

"Because." Hanah said absently. Tony decided not to pry into the mind of a three year old right before he pulled in the drive. A few minutes later the father and daughter walked inside the house. The agents were usually pretty good about keeping the house clean and with Senior there the past few days, nothing really needed to be done. He walked toward Hanah's room and stopped to look in the room his father was occupying. He decided he should probably wash the sheets even though it could be a couple more days before his father came home. He was brought from his thoughts when Hanah called to him from her room.

"Abba!" She called. He would never tire of his daughter calling him that. Smiling he went to her room.

"Will you play with me?" She asked him. He smiled again.

"Sure. What are we playing?" Tony asked as he sat down beside her. He was told of the game they would be playing. Tony laughed to himself knowing Abby would have a field day if she knew he were having a tea- party with the little girl. Half an hour later, he realized Hanah was bored with the game when she ran out of the room and toward the living room.

"Tiana!" Hanah said as she grabbed _The Princess and the Frog_ from the more child friendly stack of DVDs. He smiled knowing it was her favorite movie at the moment.

"Okay, let's put it in." Tony said happy to be able to relax after staying up most of the night with his dad. Both on the couch, Hanah snuggled into Tony's side as the movie started.

Ziva came in a couple hours later to find Tony and Hanah asleep on the couch. Quietly, she took a picture of them on her phone before putting it down and moving toward her family. She ran a hand through Hanah's hair before gently kissing her head.

"I don't get one?" Tony asked groggily, his classic smile playing on his lips. She kissed him before sitting beside him.

"You look tired Zi." Tony said a minute later.

"So do you." Ziva stated as she put her head on Tony's shoulder and rubbed Hanah's back with her right hand.

"You hungry?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. "I'm gonna make something anyway. Hanah's gonna be hungry when she wakes up." Ziva took the child who was lying on Tony so he could get up. Grabbing a blanket from the other couch, Ziva put it over her daughter's still sleeping form.

"She can sleep through anything." Ziva said as she came into the kitchen where Tony was getting out an oven tray. She stopped him before saying, "I will do that. Get some sleep before you see your dad again." Tony kissed her cheek before going off to his and Ziva's room. Half an hour later, Ziva, who had been folding laundry, heard the oven beep and went to check on the food. She pulled it out of the oven just as she heard little feet come into the kitchen.

"Hello, tateleh." Ziva said. "Did you have a nice nap?" Hanah nodded groggily, but then her eyes lit up when she saw the French fries that were on the tray. Ziva smiled a little as she put some of the fries in a bowl for the girl before sitting down at the table with her.

"Thank you Mommy." Hanah said happily as she ate a fry. Ziva's mind stopped at the sudden change in address. A sense of joy engulfed her as she said, "You are welcome Tatelah."

**Just a thought, how do you spell the singular of French fries? Because, I seriously had an internal debate about it before I posted this. **

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting for the second to last chapter. After this chapter is the epilogue. **

"Where's Hanah?" Tony asked Ziva after he woke up a few hours later.

"She was colouring a picture in her room when I saw her last. She told me I could not help her." Ziva smirked.

"What did the doctor say about Dad?" Tony asked knowing Hanah was out of earshot.

"He said he will be able to come home in a couple more days but will need surveillance for the first couple days he is home." Ziva told her husband. Tony frowned. He knew what his wife just said meant someone would be taking time off and he did not know how Gibbs would react to the situation. Noticing the man's concern, Ziva said, "I called Gibbs and told him I would be taking off the rest of the week and part of next week."

"You sure Zi? I don't want you to be stressed—"

"I will be fine Tony." Ziva assured, "Besides, then you will not have to worry about me when we are in the field." Tony chuckled before saying, "How was he when you left?"

"The same." Ziva answered. The couple was silent for a moment before Tony said, "I don't think I've ever seen him look so _old_."

"I know." Ziva said, "He is always full of energy. I have a feeling he is not going to like being fenced in the house."

"I think you mean 'cooped up' Zi." Tony said. She smiled at him.

"Go, your father will want to see you." Ziva said. Tony squeezed her knee before getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later, Tony picked up his keys to leave when Hanah yelled, "Abba, wait!" Tony looked down at his child.

"I have a picture for Gran'pa!" The three- year- old said happily. Tony smiled at her as he took the drawing.

"He'll love it." Tony told Hanah as he kissed her on the cheek.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was in the hospital going toward his father's room.

"Hey Dad." He said when he walked in.

"Hey Junior!" Senior tried to say happily. Sadly, the older man's voice sounded tired and hoarse.

"The doctor said you'll be out in a couple days." Tony told his father as he walked into the room. The agent chuckled before saying, "Ziva told me she's gonna watch after you while you recover." Senior smiled.

"Better your pretty lady than you Son." Senior joked.

"Watch it Dad, you're talking about my wife." Tony joked back. The men fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, before I forget, Hanah coloured you a picture." The agent said as he took the picture out of his pocket. He handed the page to his dad who stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" Senior questioned.

"I have no idea." Tony said. "You should ask her about it when you get home." Senior chuckled at his son's statement before seriously looking at his son.

"You've done a really good job with her." Senior told him.

"Haven't done much." Tony said. "Her mom was the one who raised her. We just reaped the benefits."

"Still, you're a good dad, Son. I'm proud of you." Senior finished. Tony had no idea what to say. His father had never told him he had done well, and if the older man had, the agent was unable to remember it.

"Thanks Dad." Tony said unable to say anything else. The men talked for a while longer before Senior fell asleep again. Able to reflect on his thoughts, Agent Anthony DiNozzo wondered what the next years would bsring him

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys. Here's the epilogue.**

**Also, there will be references to the first story in here.**

"Abba!" Four year old Hanah said running toward her father. Tony smiled at her before picking her up. If someone had told him a little over a year ago what was happening now would be his life, he would have laughed.

"Hanah, what did I tell you about running in the bull pen?" Ziva questioned as she held her and Tony's nine month old son effectively bringing the agent back to reality.

"Sorry." The child responded before giving her father another hug. "Mommy said we get to have lunch with you!" Hanah told him.

"She did?" Tony asked. Hanah nodded happily.

"Grandpa said he'll meet us. Can we go to Chic- fil- A?" The child enthusiastically asked as she got out of her father's arms.

"We'll see." Tony said looking over at his wife. She smiled at him as he took the baby as she remembered her decision that Tony would be the father of her children when he told Hanah her favorite story on the plane. She was glad she had.

"Hey big guy! Did you spend the day with Mommy?" Tony asked as the baby smiled. Ziva looked around the bull pen to notice no one else was in.

"Where are McGee and Gibbs?" She questioned.

"He's with Caleb." Tony answered as he continued to play with his son.

"Did they find anything yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tony started, "The—"

"Ziva!" Abby said barreling in the room, "I missed you!"

"Abby, you saw me yesterday. I will be back at work tomorrow." Ziva replied.

"I know, but I miss you on your days off." Abby stated. Any answer was stopped once the Goth saw the baby with Tony.

"I wanna see!" Abby said going over to him. Tony relinquished his son in time to see Hanah heading for the elevator. Tony ran over and stopped the child.

"Where do you think you're goin' squirt?" The agent asked once he picked up the girl and took her back into the bull pen.

"I want food." Hanah huffed giving him the same look Ziva gave him when she was upset.

"Wait a minute." Tony said. The girl went over to her father's desk to play at his computer while she waited. A few minutes later, McGee came in with a little boy about Hanah's age.

"Hey Ziva." McGee said when he walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Tim." Ziva responded before looking down at the boy who stood close to McGee. Hanah looked up from her game and got off the chair.

"He just got up from a nap." McGee said. Ziva nodded.

"I'm Hanah." The girl said happily. The child hid behind McGee.

"This is Caleb." McGee told the four year old. "He's waiting for his dad to pick him up."

Hanah nodded before saying, "Does your daddy work here too?" Caleb shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Hanah asked. Ziva was about to stop the child from saying anything else when two men appeared behind the group. Gibbs cleared his throat causing the adults and children to look at him. Happily, Caleb ran to the second man's arms. The man held his son tight before looking at the agents with gratitude. The older agent led the man and Caleb to another room so they could sign papers.

"Still think it was a bad idea to have kids?" Tony questioned turning to his wife as the man and his son walked away. Ziva shook her head.

"No." She replied before taking her baby back from Abby and grabbing Hanah's hand so she could have lunch with her family.

**Review!**


End file.
